Are you afraid?
by TheRavynFire
Summary: What if James had fallen in love before Victoria? With a human girl. This follows their love story from the first night of the change to the end of their relationship with flashbacks of course. Set before twilight obviously . AU James/OC.
1. Loves True Bite

**A/N: This is my first twilight fic so please please please be gentle lol I was sitting in class the other day and suddenly this poured out of me onto my laptop in the middle of an anthro lecture and I thought hey why not post this? I'm a twilight addict, but I am a James girl so this is a James/OC fic but give it a chance you may like it. R&R if you care to and let me know what you think por favor!! (please) Now it starts off smack dab in the middle of the relationship but it will go back and explain things I promise. Now as a reminder its AU and is set in modern times so yeah take that into consideration as well.**

_**Summary: What if James had fallen in love before Victoria? With a human girl. This follows their love story from the first night of the change to the end of their relationship. Set before twilight (obviously). AU James/OC. Be nice!! It's my first twilight fic. **_

_

* * *

_

_Are you afraid?_

The words were smooth, almost chocolaty as they flowed through my ears and into my brain making me succumb to his charms even more than I already had. I was lost in his red gaze and the feel of strong arms around my waist. His eyebrows were raised in anticipation of my reply and I blinked twice to get a hold on reality. I shook my head, smoothing my hands up his arm to his neck before leaning my head back to expose my flesh to him. I could feel my long hair brushing lightly against my lower back.

"No," I said softly, the words barely audible. I knew he could hear me. "Take me, please."

He sighed, low and deep, leaning forward. I held my breath as I felt his cool lips brush against my skin. I was suddenly shivering, and his arms were holding me tighter and tighter to keep me standing. My fingers dug into his back as I felt his teeth scraping against my skin.

"Hurry," I pleaded, one hand coming up to wrap around the back of his neck. I wanted him now. Needed him more than air, I couldn't stand to be away from him any longer. I wanted to be one with him forever and always.

"_Patience_," he whispered into my skin, lips puckering to kiss my warm flesh again. "We have eternity now."

I groaned in frustration, stamping my foot. "Please. Don't make me wait anymore."

And then I felt it, teeth breaking through my skin in a stinging pain I had grown accustomed too. I moaned as I felt warm liquid erupting from the wound, and heard his low moan as he drank it in like cool water. Euphoria washed over me like a tidal wave and I was instantly lost in oblivion. His arms gripped me tighter and tighter, the pressure of his mouth growing as he got lost in the taste of _me_. Once the act of him feeding on me was too much too endure, I could only stand it for a few minutes before I was screaming for him to stop at the top of my lungs, but now the feeling of it was almost orgasmic. His teeth embedded in my skin sent tingles all through me and the pressure of his mouth induced chills up and down my spine.

He broke away from me with a troubled roar and I locked eyes with him, the irises of his eyes were no longer blood red they were the shiny blue they had been when I met him. The only thing wrong with his god like face was the fact that his lips were smeared with a dangerously dark red liquid, my blood. He lifted one of his arms up to my face, caressing my cheeks softly with his finger tips. I felt euphoric, with a hint of weakness lying behind it, it felt like this always. I knew the burn from the venom would be coming soon, but this time he wasn't going to suck it out so that I would stay human, wasn't going to tease me with the _idea_ of becoming a vampire. It was now an actuality.

"Are you ready?" I heard him ask, licking his lips clean of my lingering blood.

I nodded again, moaning in anticipation as he reached behind his back bringing forth a large hunting knife that made me flinch. He shushed me, kissing my lips softly.

"This isn't for you darling," he assured, holding the knife up.

My eyes went wide as I watched him draw the edge of the blade along the side of his sweet neck. Blood began to dribble from the wound and I reached up with my hand in longing. He grabbed it with his hand, wrapping strong fingers around my wrist to hold it firm. His other hand, which was behind my head forced my head towards his neck and I opened my mouth in anticipation. I wanted to be his, I wanted his blood flowing through me, and I wanted to be with him for eternity. I knew I didn't need it for the change, all I needed was the venom that was in my system currently. I don't know honestly why he was allowing me to drink his blood, maybe it was too bring us closer, or speed up the change. I had no idea. But I wanted the taste of it, wanted to know what _he _tasted like.

"Be gentle," he whispered.

My mouth closed over his wound and sweet velvet liquid filled my mouth making me gasp and moan all at once. My arms went tight around his neck, pulling him closer to me as his arms encircled my waist and hugged me tightly. He moaned, sucking air in roughly through his teeth, as my teeth scraped against his flesh trying to open the wound even more. It was instantly addicting and I needed more, more of him, more of the life he was promising to me. The pressure of my mouth increased and he sucked in another sharp breath, letting out a gargled moan, his hand coming up to grip the back of my head tight.

"Easy!" he growled through his teeth.

I ignored him, pushing him backward on the bed, crawling on top of him as he gripped my hips tight. I didn't feel a change as I drank him in, there was supposed to be an almost instant change which I did not feel. I sucked harder needing more, wanting to feel the painful burn of my body changing into a vampire like he had promised. His hands came up gripping my arms and pulling me from him with a wet popping sound. I fell backward on the bed with the force of his strength and laid there for a moment as he sat up gripping his neck with one of his hands. I still could feel nothing, had it not worked? Had the venom not set in enough? Had my body fought it off as well as the power of his blood? I was still a human, a worthless human girl who had fallen in love with a god, so worthless that even god like blood could not change who I was.

I must have grown immune from all the times before, build up some sort of remarkable resistance to the blood of a god and now I was stuck a human for the rest of eternity….

"Are you alright?" I heard him ask, feeling his cold fingers on my skin.

And then I felt it, burning hot pain that erupted from my heart and flooded my body almost instantly. I arched my back in pain, screaming out loud in an agonizing cry that startled both him and me. I felt his cold hands on me, such a contrast to the burning lava that was my blood coursing through my body and melting nearly every inch of me in horrific pain. I hadn't expected this kind of pain, pain that had me begging for death in my head only seconds into the change. He had told me of the pain, told me of the burn which I had felt before, the screaming, but his words had not fully depicted a correct idea of the pain in my head leaving me ill prepared for it. The pain was merciless against my body every cell in me aching. The brief burn I was allowed to feel from the little bits of venom he allowed in my system then sucked out was nothing like this burn, this burn was deeper, it went deep down to the soul.

"Hold on," I heard him shouting over my screams. "Just hold on. Stay with me, it will pass. We've come this far, just please hold on."

His words were almost pleading and they made me stop screaming because I had faith in him, I wanted to do this for him. I gritted my teeth, balling my hands into such tight fists half moons appeared on my skin breaking through and leaving trails of blood across my palms. A new wave of pain flooded my bones like knives stabbing at every inch of my skeletal structure it made me arch again screaming louder than before as the sting of knives mixed with the burning increasing the pain by tenfold.

"No! No! No! No!" I was screaming. I couldn't see anything, it was all a blur. "NO!"

Why I was screaming "no" I did not know. I only knew that it hurt so much and I wanted to die, his promises were a vague thought in the back of my mind now and it did not matter anymore. The pain was too much to bear and I deserved to die peacefully for even trying to go through it. I was still screaming, my throat beginning to burn until it broke off in a strangled gargle. I felt pressure on my neck, in a certain area that was numbing the pain within me leaving me feeling sleepy. I felt cool lips on my ear lobe and his voice in a whisper.

"I'm putting you to sleep," I heard him whisper in that sweet chocolaty voice. "When you wake you'll be changed and it'll be you and me….forever…."

_Forever_

It was a promise that I intended for him to keep.


	2. Running With The Gods

**A/N: Okay here's chapter two. I'd like to give a special thanks to **_**AGirlLikeKrys **_**and **_**The Transdresser**_**, it was you're guys reviews that made me write this chapter so it's for you two!! ;) anywho this chapter is about what happened after the change but the next chapter will go back to the beginning of their relationship to when they first met. I just figured I'd give you a heads up so you know what to expect. Well fasten your seat belts and enjoy the ride and let me know what to think when you are done reading!! Thank you!!**

* * *

The hunger woke me, a deep hunger that gnawed at my stomach and made my insides cringe. It was all I could think about and my eyes shot open as I sat up with an unexpected snarl. The room surprised me, it had once been so dull and now it was vibrant with color and shapes that my human eyes had not noticed before. Human eyes were nowhere near compatible with the sight of a vampire. Everything was so clear and sharp, I could almost see sound. My new ears perked up as I thought about sound, and suddenly I was flooded with it. I could hear all kinds of sounds that assaulted my new sensitive senses. Cars rumbled outside on the freeway which was nearly 4 miles from my father's cabin which we were in, but the engines were roaring loud and clear with a ferocity that made my head ache. There was a stray dog somewhere outside whose nostrils were flaring and the huffing of his breathing combined with the sound of the engine made my headache increase. The small clock on the mantle in the living room was also ticking away, _tick tock tick tock tick tock_, driving me to the brink of insanity. I grabbed my head and groaned, shutting my eyes and taking in a deep unnecessary breath. The air felt awkward in my lungs, too foreign and unnecessary. My body didnt need air anymore, but I had breathed my whole life and to not do it now would just be too awkward. I took in a few more breaths, trying to get used to the act of breathing. That's when I smelt it.

A sweet fragrance floating through the air, it filled my nostrils, and flooded my brain making me forget about all the noises giving me a headache. It took me a minute to realize what the smell was, but soon my brain clicked and one word hit me. _Food._ My mouth watered as the scent continued to fill my nose and I climbed from the bed and was standing in the center of the room in half a second, opening my eyes again. The movement surprised me, I was _fast_. As a human it would have taken me at least four steps to get from the bed too the center of the room and I had done it in one fluid movement that hadn't even taken me a second. I only marveled at my new found speed for a second before the scent caught my attention again. One more sniff and I realized that the sweet intoxication was coming from somewhere in the room. I blocked everything else out sniffing the air until I caught the scent coming from the bathroom. I took two long strides in less than half a millisecond and burst through the door stopping when I saw my god.

He was sitting on the toilet long blonde hair untied and flowing around his flawless face, black eyes on me, that gorgeous smile on his face melting me on the inside quicker than the burn of change had. I hesitated at the sight of him, taking in the way he looked so different than he had before, more marvelous than he had been in my human eyes. I saw things that I had missed about him before, he was simple perfection. He was shirtless, rock hard muscle and flesh catching my eyes, his worn jeans was the only clothing he wore. My eyes tore away from him and brought my attention to the young woman sitting at his feet sobbing as he clutched a handful of her long dark hair. She was beautiful, if not vibrant. There was this warm glow around her, a steady _thump-thump thump-thump, _coming from her that almost soothed me. Her eyes were red from crying and lord help me I was staring at her. She smelt like food. Delicious, scrumptious, mouth watering, irresistable food. I sniffed the air again and nearly lunged at her, but I stopped myself.

"I see you found us, quite fast," my god said his smile widening, I didn't look at him. "I've brought you, your first vampire breakfast."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out, surprising me. I can taste this girl's scent in the air and it makes me sigh in longing. I snapped my mouth shut quickly.

"Smell her," he cut in, taking in a big deep breath. "She smells delicious, doesn't she? I wanted her myself, but I wanted _you_ to have her more."

He tossed her at my feet as if she were some rag doll that he was done playing with leaving her in a crumpled sobbing heap, I growled involuntarily, stepping backward to keep distance. She sat up looking at me in fear and shock, backing away on her hands until she was up against the sink. He was right, she smelt delicious and it took all the strength I possessed to keep from ripping her throat out, like every instinct in my body wanted me too. Her scent assaulted my senses and I was left with this unbearable hunger in my gut. I locked eyes with my god and he seemed taken aback by my hesitation.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, his face falling.

I said nothing; if I opened my mouth I was going to attack her. Attack the food- no the _human_.

"Do you not know how?" he asked rising from the toilet, his smile returning. He offered his hand to me. "Come. I will show you."

I could only stare at his hand, the hunger scorching my insides and the beating of the foo- _woman's _heart haunting my ears. I knew how to feed, not only was it instinct, but I had been fed on by my vampire god many times over the course of meeting him. It was the fact that this food was a human that bothered me. This could be someone's mother, sister, daughter, friend, cousin, etc. If I killed her she would be missed. Someone out there, maybe even a child would miss her. _But god did she smell so delicious. _I licked my lips in anticipation and took the hand that he offered, it was too much to resist.

"Please," she begged. "Please, no. I don't want to die."

I hesitated, my eyes looked to my god and he frowned, forcing me to a kneeling position. "Ignore her," he said. "She is just food. Human cattle. Feed."

I looked at this girl who was cowering in the corner, still begging in a muttering tone that I could completely understand. I chose to ignore it as he grabbed her again, pulling her head back to expose a smooth throat that sent her scent in the air, intoxicating my senses even more. I grabbed her by the pretty blue dress and tugged her body to mine, the material ripped as if it were tissue paper making me gasp. I looked up at him, he only smiled and nodded anxiously. I looked back at her neck, smooth flesh that called to me. I wanted her, wanted to drain her dry, wanted to hear her heart stop beating. The tiny part of human that was left in me was protesting, but it wasn't loud enough for me to listen. The burn of hunger was starting to become too much, I needed some relief, _now_.

I pulled her neck to my mouth, sniffing her skin and shivering from the sheer bliss that it brought me. I leaned in licking her skin, tasting the salty goodness, the thin layer that was keeping me from the greatest drink alive. My teeth broke her skin without another hint of hesitation, nicking the artery just right so that the blood erupted into my mouth like a fountain. I groaned as I sucked hard, draining her faster than I anticipated, her heart was already slowing and I had barely begun to drink. I forced myself to slow, to savor the taste as it rolled over my tongue. I could hear her whimpering, but I blocked the sounds out and only focused on the taste. It was like everything I dreamed it would be. It could not be compared to food because it was nearly indescribable. It was every food I desired with the taste magnified to an orgasmic intensity. Everything came together in the moment as the hunger died down, now sated in my gut. It was like the planets aligning, I was in heaven and _he_ was with me. Everything was as it was meant to be. Soon the girl was limp in my arms and I broke away with a moan and let her drop to the bathroom floor with a thud. I leaned backward, not worried about falling with my new found balance and sighed heavily.

A sudden sense of revulsion poured over me as I stared at the dead corpse-_girl_, I looked up to find James standing over me a proud smile across his handsome face. He offered me his hand yet again and I took it without hesitation, rising to my feet and forcing myself to keep my eyes off the body. The burn of hunger was momentarily sated, but I wasn't fully satisfied. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest, once it was cold, but now to me it wasn't.

"You are taking to the change well," he said, that hint of pride now in his voice. "You're a newborn, yet you aren't ravenous and crazed. Maybe the other vampires are wrong about the change."

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. My mind was on the dead girl lying at his feet that completely unphased him. He had told me already that when I became a newborn, I would be crazy and blood thirsty. Bloodthirsty; extremely, crazed; no. My mind was in perfect sanity and right now it was feeling regret. I could not control myself when it came to taking the girl, but now my heart-though not beating-was feeling regret. It wasn't supposed to be this way, I was to feel no remorse or any shreds of humanity, but this was not the reality. I felt the regret clear and strong and it had me pulling away from him with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" he called as I walked, no _glided_ out of the bathroom. Even how I walked had changed, I nearly danced even though I was only taking normal steps.

I strode quickly to the bed and threw myself on it, unsure of what else to do. I was a vampire now and didnt even know how to act like one. I felt incredible, electrifying, _immortal_, but I still felt....human. With human emotions and human thoughts. This was not the blissful existence he had promised me. There was supposed to be no regret, no remorse, just heaven and my god.

I felt him before I realized he was at my side, I could smell him in the air around me. His scent was even greater than it had been when I was human. It made me look at him, catch his black gaze. He was frowning; I knew he expected an answer to my mood. I knew he was expecting me to be completely excited for my new _state_, to be thrilled with the act of feeding as much as he was. But this was not how I felt.

"Talk to me," he said finally, his tone almost angry.

"James," I started again, stopping when I heard my new vampire voice for the first time. It was smoother than my old voice had been, more beautiful, like a sweet lullaby. It surprised me; it made my eyes go wide. I could only imagine how I looked if even my puny human voice had changed. But the look on my vampire god's face made snap back to answer his question. "I just killed a girl."

The way his face dropped made mine too, he sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger on his right hand. This surprised me even more, it was a motion I had never seen him do before. I could sense he was irritated, I could smell it on him. I sat up and waited for him to look at me. When he finally looked at me again, he offered a pathetically weak smile and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him tighter to me, praying that his embrace would comfort me, which it did. Until I heard him gasp in pain. I released him quickly as he rubbed his sides and smirked at me.

"Sorry..." I said hesitantly.

"It's alright," he said. "We talked about this remember? You just dont know you're own strength yet," he assured.

I nodded in answer and looked away from him. He grabbed my chin with his hand and forced eye contact. "It is…sometimes normal to feel remnants of human emotion," he said absently. "Come on, we'll go hunting for a…_snack. _It will make you feel better. I promise."

I turned my head away from him, eyeing the bright white carpet. It seemed clean above the surface, but I could see every little speck of dirt hiding on it. I frowned. I was really going to have to vacuum. His warm-atleast now they were warm to me-hands on my arm startled me, making me jump and growl at him. My mind which was moving at a more rapid pace than I remembered had been momentarily focused on the dirty carpet and I had almost forgotten my blonde god was on the bed beside me. I was going to really need to learn to focus if I was going to get the hang of this. I sighed again and looked at him, he was looking at me with a matching frown.

"How did you feel when you fed?" he asked me surprising me.

I hesitated, my mind working quickly over my vocabulary to find the right word that could adequatly describe the act of feeding on a human. I opened my mouth and found there really were no words to accurately describe it, I closed it and gave him a look, hoping that he would understand. He smiled.

"See...You just need to feed again," he said caressing my cheek. My whole entire body tingled with want for him in that moment, I found myself resisting another urge, this one almost as worse than the blood thirst. "The blood will wash all your worries away I promise."

I merely looked at him, having faith in once again that his promise would be fufilled. I allowed him to take my hand and pull me from the bed. We moved so fluidly and quickly, that we were out the window and into the crisp night air in a matter of a few seconds. I expected my vision to be blurry as I moved, but everything was crystal clear. I saw everything from specs in the air to the twigs around me. The scents of the night air drove my senses wild with new smells that I had never smelled before, and the moon over head was even more beautfil than I had first noticed. I looked over at him, running beside me at equal speed and grace, his face set in a firm scowl, his mind calculating the hunt. He was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and I couldnt help but feel that this was where I belonged. That this is what I was meant to be doing. To be at his side, loving him with everything I had, running through the night beside my devilish god.

* * *

**And theres the end....now tell me what you think....you know you wanna :)**


	3. The First Meeting

**_A/N:Happy Easter!!!! Heres an Easter gift for you a fresh chapter lol but theres some things I want to say! So first the setting of this story is a place that I'm not familiar with since I am a US citizen so if its not accurately portrayed then I'm sorry I'm just writing it as I imagine it in my head so dont get mad at me! lol and second I wanted to explore a different side of James in this story so if he's not the usual scary "I'm going to kill you" guy you know and love don't worry he will be! I'm just showing another side of him first. Now...I'm done giving away info lol read and enjoy then review._**

**_Have a happy holiday!!! :)_**

* * *

_October 22__nd__, 2006_

_Two years prior…._

"Kara Gallagher."

The way my mother said my name always made me cringe. I sighed and turned my head over my shoulder catching sight of her standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a disapproving look. I turned my head away, thinking _here we go again. _And I was right, there were four quick footsteps and suddenly she was at my side, brown eyes staring intently into the bowl on the counter in front of me.

"Seriously Kara, how long does it take to prepare a salad?" my mother hissed through her teeth in that annoying way that I had hated all my life.

"Mother," I replied through clenched teeth. "I've only been working on it for _five_ minutes. I just barely got done chopping the vegetables, what more do you want from me?"

"I want you to have a salad prepared in the amount of time which I asked you to have it ready," she spat, snatching the bowl from the counter. "Now come to the table and eat, everyone is waiting for crying out loud."

I watched her walk away with a frown, sighing again when the door finally closed behind her. Even at the age of twenty I still couldn't even stand up to my own mother. If I could just say no to the woman I would be able to stop coming to the weekly Friday night dinners and pick up extra hours at the diner. I could use the money. But no I continued coming to the dinners even though I knew it would only be a night of my mother comparing me to my older more beautiful sister and questioning why I never went to college when I had the chance, even though she already knew the answer which I honestly told her each time she asked.

I was the only child of Alexander and Maria Gallagher who hadn't gone to college or started a career in the great town of Anchorage, Alaska. Why and how my mixed Greek/Spanish heritage family had made it to Alaska to settle down, I do not know, but it was where I was born and where I grew up; in the cold snow and rain, instead of the warm Central American sun that my older brother and sister had gotten to grow up in. The thing I remember most of them growing up were them complaining and complaining of having to move away from sunny California to the land where the sun left the sky freakily for more hours than any other place. Twenty years I had been here and the only thing that I wanted so badly was to feel the warm sun of California like my brother and sister spoke of. But no I was stuck here, living only a mile away from my parents in a small one bedroom apartment and working at the old school diner for practically nothing where my boss grabbed my ass at least twice a day.

Taking a deep breath I walked out of the kitchen into the dining room to find my family sitting at the table waiting for me. My father sat at the head of the table, looking bored as always while my mom sat at the other end conversing with my older sister. My older brother had his head in a book as always and my baby sister was day dreaming absently pulling at her long dark hair. I took my place beside her, next to my father and across from my brother, looking around at my family.

There was my father, Alexander Gallagher, the head doctor in general medicine in town and the one who had given me my Greek blood. He of course was completely americanized having grown up in New York, the only thing he had from his Greek heritage was his looks and his name, which he cherished and insisted his children have Greek names as well. His hair was golden as I wished at times mine was, because his shined like the sun even though he was nearing his sixties, there wasn't a streak of grey amongst the near copper tones. I was lucky enough to have his eyes though, bright and green, the only thing radiant and common in the family. My father was without a doubt the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life with his smooth Greek features; his personality matched the smoothness of his face. He was a kind gentle man and the only one in the family I could truly confide in, if I ever needed it.

Then there was my oldest brother Nikolaos, five years older than me and just as handsome as my father with nearly identical features, except for his short dark black hair and caramel skin that we got from out mother. He was the doctor in training, going into the same field as my father. He was lucky enough to live in sunny America so that he could attend college to which he had gotten a full scholarship, thanks to the great brain my father had passed on to him. He was down for a few weeks visiting for the holidays.

Next in the Gallagher line was Adreena, three years older than me and just as beautiful as Nikolaos was handsome. She had the same dark hair and caramel skin as our mother, but the green eyes of our father. She was the beauty in the family, the one everyone talked about, the one all the guys wanted and whispered about when she walked into the room. She acted as if she didn't notice at all, but she didn't spend an hour and a half in the bathroom every morning for nothing. She still lived at home which was perfectly okay with mom, because believe it or not my sister's head was not just filled with air and she was working on a fashion degree at the local college. She was planning to transfer to California once she finished schooling believing that L.A. would be better suited to her career field. I couldn't say honestly that I wouldn't be happy to see her go.

And third in the Gallagher clan was myself, Kara Nesya Gallagher, twenty years old and nowhere near as beautiful as my sister. I'm not saying that I'm ugly; I just didn't work as hard to get my beauty out there like she did. I was in plain in the ways that she was extravagant. I never wore make up to accentuate my green eyes or my caramel skin, or loaded my hair with expensive salon brand products to make it shiny and just right. I showered, got it wet and left it in a dark waterfall that nearly reached the middle of my back, unless I pulled it into a bun. I wore jeans and a t-shirt, or a tank when the weather permitted it, which was rare. I had never worn a pair of high heels more than the three times in my entire life. I was the plain one in the family, who never even wanted to go to college and whose only talent was art. I could draw or paint or sculpt anything I imagined or saw, but that wasnt really a paying talent in my mother's eyes. She didn't feed into it the way she had my other sibling's talents, like my brother's large brain or my sister's eye for fashion and designing it. Mine was a waste, she insisted, which was why she had made a big deal of me going to college. I had failed her yet again by not having money worthy talent and not going to college to boot. I was officially the black sheep in the family.

Naia was the youngest of us all; the fourth happy accident of us all at the age of ten and already showing great talent in piano playing. She could have put Beethoven to shame. She had the usual facial traits of a Gallagher and the same dark hair and apparently the brains of one too. My mom had her practicing the piano every time there was a spare moment and photos adorned the walls of my parent's home of all her recitals. Just another Gallagher showing that somehow I had been skipped when they were passing out the "good money worthy" talent cards.

Last but certainly not least was my mother Maria Gallagher. The woman Adreena got all her beauty from. My mom had the darkest skin of us all, which came from her Spanish heritage, along with her dark hair and brown eyes. She had lost her accent long before I was born, and she was also completely americanized, having given up her beliefs to be with my father. She was the strongest woman I knew. The woman who grew up in a poor town with barely any food to survive, but still she made it out, found my father, married him and had me and my brother and sisters. She raised us all as lovingly as her cold heart could manage, but there was still a hardness that I heard in her voice every time she scolded me on my education or living conditions. Even though she was rich, because of my dad of course, she didn't forget who she was or the streets she came from. I think it was that memory in her that made her hound us about an education and wanting more, she didn't want any of us turning out the way she had, with a cold heart that my dad has somehow penetrated with his love. I knew she always had the best intentions, but I still couldn't stand her at times.

"Oh," my mother said with sarcasm heavy in her voice. "Kara has decided to join us. We can start dinner now. Nikolaos put your book away, no reading at the table. Alexander, say grace please."

My father sighed and held out his hands, signaling all of us to hold hands as well. He went through a brief grace and soon I was shoveling food onto my plate, praying that everyone ate fast. The faster everyone ate, the faster I could get back to the diner to try and pick up some hours. Rent was due in a few days and I was beyond asking my father for money. I was finally out on my own and I was not going to let them know that I needed financial assistance.

"Kara."

My father's voice made me jump, I looked at him quickly, and swallowing the mouth full of salad I had. "Yeah?"

"Slow down, sweetheart," he said with a smile. "You're acting as if you're starving."

I shook my head, seeing worry seeping into his eyes. "Dad, I'm fine," I said already knowing the next questions he would ask. "I've been eating. I'm not starving. And no I don't need any money. I just didn't get a chance to eat lunch at work today."

At my mention of work my mother scoffed. "You call slaving in that scum hole 'work'?" she said with the usual crinkle of her nose.

I gave her a tight lipped smile. It was the best I could manage. "Yes, mom, it pays the bills."

She mumbled something I didn't hear and that was when I began tuning everything out. That was how I usually got through the dinners and it sure made time fly. I kept what my family was saying on tabs, just in case they tried to include me in any conversation, but once they each got wrapped up in a subject they didn't need my input. Nikolaos talked about California weather and school with my father, and Adreena talked about fashion and boys with my mom. Naia and I were the quiet ones, we both knew to grin and bear while our brother and sister stole the spot light. Soon my plate was empty and my mom rose to get dessert. That was my usual time to excuse myself.

"Well thanks for dinner, Daddy," I said rising to my feet and pulling on my coat as my mom disappeared into the kitchen. I had to get out before she came back and made me stay longer.

He looked at me in surprise like always. "You're going?" he asked. "What about dessert?"

"I'm full," I answered, the usual response I gave him. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I will see you later."

"Okay sweetheart," he said with a smile. "Call when you get home safely, you know your mother worries."

I nodded and turned to Nikolaos and Adreena who were looking at me with raised eyebrows. I went around the table to kiss my brothers cheek and squeeze my sister's shoulder. My brother smiled up at me.

"Off so soon sis?" he asked.

"Yes Niko," I said moving around the table to kiss Naia, and grab my messenger bag off the floor. "I'll see you before you head back to California. Naia, I will see you Tuesday at your recital."

Nikolaos and Naia only nodded and smile while my sister Adreena stared at me, her lips tight in a frown. I winked at her and headed out of the room, walking quickly to the front door. I stepped through it, pulling my hood up as I did, and shutting the door behind me. Rain pattered down upon me as I walked swiftly to my black bronco and climbed inside. That was another thing my mother hated, my bronco. She called it a rust bucket, but it was _my_ rust bucket that I paid for with my hard earned money. I fumbled with my keys, hands shaking because they were already near numb and finally got them in the ignition. I started it with a loud cough like rumble, pulling out of the driveway and heading down the street. I loved the rain but hated it when I had to drive in it. I had grown accustomed to it over the years seeing as I learned to drive in it.

Rodney's diner, the "scum hole" I worked at, was only ten minutes from my parent's home. Once you got out the little suburban area and into the town the diner was the first big thing you could see. I parked in my normal space in front and climbed out, running through the rain into the nearly empty diner. There were a few customers I recognized as regulars, who perked up when they saw me. I was one of the favorites as a waitress. I got the best tips too.

"Kara," came a sleazy voice that made me roll my eyes. It was the voice of my boss, Rodney, a balding middle aged man who'd known me since I was fifteen and who'd been trying to get into my pants since I turned 18. I could barely stand the sight of him. "What are you doing back?"

I pulled my jacket off, hanging it on the coat hanger by the door before I gave him an answer. "Family dinner ended early. I thought I could pick up a few more hours." I smiled sweetly knowing that if I flirted lightly he would let me stay in hopes this day would be the day he finally got into my pants. It wouldn't be. That day would only come when hell froze over.

He huffed. "Alright you can stay, but I'm outta here and you're closing up alone."

I smiled. _Perfect, no creepy boss hovering over me trying to feel me up. _"That's fine, Rodney," I replied pulling my apron out of my bag and wrapping it around my waist. It was the only form of uniform we had.

"Michelle's in the back. Go help her; she's off in five minutes," Rodney ordered pointing towards the back.

I nodded and went to find Michelle, the closest thing to a best friend I had. I had known her all my life, but had only started talking to her and hanging out with her for the past three years. She was a nice girl, outgoing and pretty. She had a bit of reputation for looking for love in all the wrong places and getting burned in the end, but she was a good friend and the only other person I could confide in besides my father. I found her in the back kitchen, at the sink, washing dishes. She turned when she heard my footsteps, smiling at me excitedly.

"Kara! What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you went to have your family dinner?"

I sighed leaning against the stove. "I did, and I got out of there asap," I answered with a frown. "I couldn't stand to listen to my mom and Adreena go on and on. I snuck out during dessert."

Michelle chuckled as she rinsed off the last dish and set it in the rack to dry. "So you're closing then?"

"Yeah I need the hours."

"Well I would close with you, but I got a hot date," she said with a wink, pulling her apron off and slinging it over her shoulder.

I blinked in surprise. "Oh really, with who?"

"Well since you won't hook me up with your delicious brother, I finally agreed to go out with Mark."

I nearly gagged. "Creepy Mark from the book store who stares at us every time we go in?"

She frowned. "He's not creepy," she argued. "He's actually really nice!"

"I'm just joking," I said waving her statement away. "Go on. Have fun; call me when you get home so I know that you're not chopped up in little tiny pieces."

She couldn't help but smirk at me, I followed her to the front, telling her goodbye and listening to Rodney give me the normal late night closing shift regulations. When he finally left I finished up the rest of the cleaning Michelle hadn't gotten too, rang up the last few customers, emptied and cleaned out all of the coffee pots and cleaned the counters off. Only two hours had gone by in that time, but it was an extra twenty bucks I could use. When the last customer finally walked out of the building, I sighed in relief and busted their table. Once I was sure everything was clean, the register was empty and there was nothing left that I would get in trouble for not doing I gladly begun gathering my things.

I looked up when I heard the sound of the little bell ringing above the entrance signaling someone was coming in. I sighed thinking, _fabulous right when I'm about to close someone comes in. _Rodney was the money hungry kind; he would kill me if he knew I turned away a customer even if it was after hours.I turned jumping and letting out an involuntary yelp, when I found the guest standing right behind me at the counter, I hadn't even heard their footsteps. My eyes locked on the face and my heart nearly stopped.

This was a new face, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It belonged to a man, dripping wet from the pouring rain. He was only wearing extremely worn jeans and a black t-shirt with brown biker boots. No coat or anything, just thin clothing in the pouring rain and cold wind of Anchorage. He seemed completely unphased, he wasn't even shivering. My eyes washed over him, taking in the blonde hair that was slicked back into a long pony tail. His face was that of a god, nearly angelic, way more handsome than any normal man should-_could-_be. He was almost unreal. I had officially stopped breathing. My skin immediately started tingling as impossibly black eyes caught mine taking all of him in. I opened my mouth and realized that I couldn't speak, my skin burned under his gaze and I was speechless.

"I'm sorry," he said with a devilish grin. I was practically brain dead then. "Did I scare you?"

I opened my mouth forcing words out. "I...uh...no I was just closing up..." I stammered, smiling.

"Oh," he said a slight frown. "I should...go then?"

I was lost in the way his words floated over my ears, like smooth velvet. His voice brought this weird calm over me, I knew from this moment on I was going to try desperately to have this man in my life. He was the missing link to whatever chain that held my existence and I _needed _him. His eyebrows went up and my brain clicked, realizing that he had asked me a question.

"Oh!...uh what'd you say?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

He chuckled and I melted on the inside. "I was asking if I should leave?" he repeated, pointing over his shoulder to the door.

"No. No. No," I said, putting my bag back under the counter and re-wrapping my apron around my waist. "It's just me and I can't cook to even save my life, so I hope you're craving a coffee and a piece of pie."

He smirked and shook his head. "I just need to get out of the rain," he admitted. "I don't have any money."

I nodded and reached under the counter, grabbing a dry dish towel to hand to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said wiping his face off. "I apologize. I'm getting water everywhere."

"Oh don't worry about it," I said shaking my head. "Are you new in town?"

"Yes, you could say something like that," he said, smiling as if it were his own private joke.

I went silent, unsure of what to do or say as he toweled himself off. So I stood there like a fool, staring at him like he was a god. I shook my head trying to get a distinct hold of reality. He looked at me still smiling and I immediately lost it.

"I'm James," he said leaning forward to extend a hand.

I reached for it, glad to have the opportunity to touch him, but cringed as his cold flesh touched mine. I pulled my hand away quickly and held it with my other, trying to warm it up.

"You're freezing," I said trying to hide the shock in my voice.

He only continued to smile. "Yeah…I've been out in the rain for a few hours," he explained. "Do I get to know your name?"

I nodded. "Oh sorry, my name is Kara. Kara Gallagher."

His smiled widened and he took my hand again, the cold making me shiver. He brought my hand to his lips, making my mouth fall open slightly as full lips brushed over my skin. It almost tickled; I let out a soft sigh and leaned closer involuntarily. I felt something warm and wet brush against my skin just seconds before he released my hand. Had he licked me?

"You have a beautiful name, Kara," he said making me blush. "And your skin is very soft."

"Thank you," I breathed watching as he licked his lips. "How…how about a cup of coffee, to warm you up? It's on me."

He hesitated, eyes ticking to the clock, but nodded. "That sounds great."

I smiled. "One second."

I spun around and moved to the opposite counter grabbing the pot. I moved through the double doors to the back, glancing back to find him watching me. I blushed crimson again and moved quickly out of his sight to the sink. I filled the pot up with water looking through the pickup window at my new obsession. His eyes were on the counter now as he sat utterly still staring intently at the counter as if there were a movie playing on it. I couldn't help but stare at him, imagining what his body looked like under those soaked clothes. I let out a low sigh as heat ran through me and he looked up catching me staring. I jumped, hitting my hand on the faucet and dropping the pot into the sink with a loud clatter. I cursed.

"I'm such an idiot," I muttered, reaching for the pot in the sink.

"Everything alright?"

I jumped again, spinning around to find that my new obsession was standing right behind me. I took a fumbling step backward, my butt hitting the edge of the sink as I stared at him in bewilderment. My brain couldn't begin to comprehend what had just happened, or how he had gotten behind me so fast when I hadn't even heard him move. My heart had picked up a fast rhythm and suddenly I wasn't so comfortable anymore. There was a tingle of fear creeping up my spine and I took a second to force myself to calm down.

"You're bleeding," he said his eyes dropping.

I looked down, seeing that my blood was dripping onto the floor. The faucet had broken my skin when I hit it, but I hadn't even felt the pain. It was a small wound, but it must have been deep because there were a few drops on the floor creating a tiny pool.

"Oh…" I muttered lifting my hand to inspect the wound. "I didn't even feel it."

"Let me help," he whispered, taking my hand. His eyes had gone darker, if possible and when he looked into my eyes I got lost in his gaze.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I had once again stopped breathing. He took another step toward me, I felt wet clothing against my own, and it made me shiver. I opened my mouth to say something, anything and found that I was speechless. I could only watch as he held my hand in his own, lifting it slowly towards his face as he stared at my blood in awe. He brought my hand towards his lips, stopping inches away from them making my body tense. He closed his eyes and he breathed in deep as if he were smelling me and he sighed heavily as if I was the greatest smelling thing in the world. I could only stare at him in wonder, in awe at his every movement that surprised me. And what he did next surprised me even more. He licked my blood.

"Oh!" I said in surprise pulling my hand away quickly and clutching it to my chest.

He recoiled from me as if what he had done had even surprised him. He looked at me like I had three heads, like he had tasted something in my blood that made me a monster. I still could only stare. He took another step toward me and sniffed the air, continuing to shock me with his every move.

"I have to go," he said suddenly.

"James, I-," I started.

There was a gush of wind and then he was nowhere in sight. I looked around wildly, my brain still trying to understand just what had happened when I heard the dinging of the bell again. I ran for the double door expecting to find James in the dining area.

"James-."

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Rodney standing there with a deep frown on his face. I sighed. _Oh shit. _

"Kara, what the hell are you still doing here?" he asked angrily. "And why the hell is there water all over the floor and who is James?"

"No one," I mumbled reaching for another towel from underneath the counter. "I was cleaning up Rodney that's why I'm still here."

"Apparently not good enough there's a trail of water. What if I would have slipped and broke my neck?" he questioned as I knelt to the ground to mop up the water.

I rolled my eyes thinking, _if only Rodney. If only. _

***

James was still on my mind by the time I made it home. Even if he had been utterly weird and done the most bizarre things-which I had forced myself to believe I was hallucinating-he still fascinated me and made me feel the most amazing things. But he was still weird.

I heard scratching on the door before I even made it up the stairs to my apartment. I fumbled with the locks, pushing hard on the door to get it open. The cold air always made the wood swell and it gave me hell trying to open it every day. The minute I stepped over the threshold, I was nearly knocked down by my three year old black and white, blue eyed Siberian husky, Connor. He had been a house warming gift from my father three years ago when I moved in. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of leaving me alone, so he thought I should have a guard dog. Too bad Connor was a big softy, he could be vicious if need be, but mostly he was just a big teddy bear. A big teddy bear who was trying to lick my face off. I laughed grabbing him by his collar to get him off of me.

"Alright, Connor I'm happy to see you too!" I said pushing him in the house and kicking the door shut.

My apartment wasn't huge, it was small and quaint. Perfect for just one person and maybe a dog. I didn't have a lot of stuff to begin with seeing as I only took had the furniture I had, had when I lived in my parent's house with the exception of the couch and coffee table that I bought when I moved in. It was my fortress of solitude.

Connor barked at me finally getting down only to walk circles around me as I flipped on the light switch. The apartment wasn't an entire mess thank god, I dropped my bag to the floor and headed for the kitchen, finding Connor's food and water bowl empty as usual. I filled his food and water bowl, stepping aside so he could attack the meal.

"I met this guy today, Connor," I said aloud as I looked over the soggy mail. Bills and junk. "He was just…amazing. But I think…he's like a superhero or something. A blood licking superhero…"

Connor stopped eating and looked at me. I sighed. "I know, I sound crazy."

I moved out of the kitchen and grabbed my sketchbook off the counter, plopping down on the couch. I could hear Connor slurping up his water as I flipped through my drawings trying to find a blank page. Drawing was a normal part of my nightly routine. I'd come home and feed Connor, draw something that just poured out of me onto the page, watched television until I got hungry, eat and then climb into bed with the warmth of Connor at my back to comfort me to sleep.

I curled up, putting pencil to the page and then it began to move. At first long defined strokes to just start a contour, soon it began to take a shape and it was more defined. Long hair slicked back into a ponytail. Dark trained eyes. Firm and penetrating face. Soon it was James' face clearly portrayed on the paper and I found myself staring at it.

Connor barked and I jumped as he brought me out of my drawing trance, my eyes went to the clock. It was nearly eleven, I had been drawing for over an hour and a half longer than I had ever spent on a nightly drawing. It was also the most detailed drawing I had ever done, but I still couldn't truly capture his perfection on the page. I closed my sketch pad on the god like face and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Let's have dinner," I said rising from the couch.

I made something quick, Mac and Cheese and a side of corn, not in the mood to make a full meal. I ate in silence with Connor at my side, watching the evening news, until I was barely able to keep my eyes open. I finally turned off the television heading for my bedroom after checking the locks on the door and turning off all the lights. I stripped and slipped into my pajamas, crawling into bed and snuggling under my blankets. My mattress was unbelievably soft and my blankets were warm around me, I felt the weight of the bed shift around me as Connor took his place right at my back, ever vigilant in guarding me. I closed my eyes and immediately I saw _his_ face.

I dreamed of him all night, a handsome face gazing down at me, strong arms around my waist and dark eyes holding my gaze. He was beautiful, a perfect image, except his full lips were covered in a dark dangerous liquid.


	4. Cold Kisses

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! My son turned one this past weekend and I had a big paper due for anthro so there was alot of party planning and homework and then the party happened and yeah sorry! lol But here is an update. Dont forget to R&R!!!**

**Oh btw theres some violence and stuff in this chapter so you're warned!!**

* * *

A whole week had passed and I hadn't seen James around at all. Not that I had been looking very hard, I just hoped that maybe he would have showed up at the diner to maybe explain his actions, but I had no such luck. I also hadn't closed alone since the event, Michelle or Rodney or the cook Greg had closed with me the whole week, maybe he wasnt coming around because I wasn't alone. For all I knew he had hopped on a plane and was gone, gone before I got any answers to my questions. I went through my dull normal weekly routine without a lot of enthusiasm. My week only consisted of walking Connor, going to work, hanging with Michelle, drawing James' face over and over again, spending time with my brother and going to my little sister's recital. And it was finally Friday and I was sitting at the dinner table, picking at my lasagna as my mother talked about how she missed my brother already. He had left the day before to go back to California, and I honestly missed him too. It only left me, my father, mother and Adreena for friday night dinner. Naia was over at a sleep over.

"How is Connor?" my father asked making me look up from my plate to see him smiling at me. My mother and sister were continuing to babble on, oblivious to our conversation.

I smiled in return, unable to resist. "Connor is fine, he's huge," I replied.

"That's great…how is work?" He questioned further.

"Same as always, hard work for cheap pay," I answered with a sigh dropping my fork and pushing my plate away. I wasn't full, but I didn't want to eat either.

"Is Rodney giving you a hard time?" my father asked his face dropping. My father didn't like Rodney, and who could blame him. The man was a horny money hungry snake.

"No, Dad," I said with a smile as I lied through my teeth. "He's not."

"I want you to be careful when you're closing alone at the diner," he said turning back to his plate, his voice dropping. "There have been some murders and robberies mostly trained on women, I don't want you going out alone and I want you to lock your doors at night."

I looked at him in surprise. "Murders?" I whispered leaning toward him. "There hasn't been anything in the papers or on the news."

"They are keeping it quiet," he replied. "They don't want people to get scared. I saw one of the bodies when they brought it into the ER. There's been one every day for the past 6 days, the last one was Rachel, you know the girl from the flower shop?"

"Oh my god, I went to elementary school with her," I said with a gasp.

"I know," he replied grimly. "Just promise to be careful."

"I will."

I looked back at my plate as my father went back to eating and could only think one thing, _James._ There weren't a lot of murders in our town, and at least not so consecutively. We had a low crime rate. I couldn't help but think that it had to be him, he shows up licks my blood and then 6 people die? He was a serial killer. So much for the blood drinking superhero. But god help me I was obsessed with him.

I stayed for a quick dessert and left just as fast promising to call when I made it home safely. I drove quickly to the diner, knowing that it was only Rodney there working, Michelle had requested the next day off for her fifth date with Mark. Friday was one of the busiest nights and even though there was only an hour before it closed there was bound to still be people there. I was right, three of the regulars were still there when I walked in, and Rodney stood behind the counter reading a newspaper. He looked up when he heard the dinging of the bell. He smiled slyly at me and I resisted the urge to cringe.

"Let me guess," he said sarcastically as I made my way behind the counter. "You want to close for me?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"Great, you know what to do, I'm out of here," he said with a smirk.

I watched him leave with a smile, even offering a wave; my plan was falling into place. I don't know why but I had a feeling that if I was alone at the diner like I had been the first time he would come and I would confront him. Maybe he would listen to me, maybe I could get him to turn himself in, or maybe I just desperately wanted to see him. I did my job, served the customers, cleaned the place, made forty in tips and shut everything down. I made sure all the chores were done and the register was empty and then I sat down on at the counter and waited…and waited…and waited.

I waited almost an hour and a half, leaning against the counter in the dimly lit dinner drawing his face in my sketch book yet again. I finally I gave up with a hefty sigh. I grabbed my coat, pulling it on slowly and grabbing my bag as I did. I shut off the lights, locking the door behind me as I walked out. I was disappointed, my plan had failed. I trudged to my car over the light fall of snow and put my key in the door. That's when I heard it, the click of a gun being cocked right behind my head. I froze instantly my breathing halted immediately.

"If you scream I will blow your brains out, got it?" came a dark muffled voice. "Hand over your bag."

I nodded slowly, my hands going up slowly in surrender. I was being mugged. I had lived here for twenty years with no problem and I was being mugged! I was almost angry, my father had been right, I deliberately had not been careful and look what happened?! My messenger was bag filled with nothing of extreme importance-it only held my sketch book, pencils, a book I was reading, and a bag of chips. I never carried my wallet; I kept it in my glove compartment. My messenger bag had been a Christmas gift from my parents, but it wasn't worth getting shot over. I held my bag out for him to take, and it was snatched away from me viciously.

"What's in your pockets?!" he barked making me jump.

"Uh…nothing," I said quickly trying to remember if that were true. It was a lie; my tips from the day were in my front left pocket. "Except my tips from the day, about forty dollars."

"Which pocket?" he questioned.

"Front left," I answered truthfully.

He grabbed my arm with a firm grip, making pain shoot up to my shoulder. He spun me quickly slamming by back into the side of my bronco. I opened my eyes to see that it was a tall man with a ski mask hiding his face, I almost rolled my eyes. _How original_, I thought. He began digging in my pockets with one hand, the gun still perfectly trained between my eyes. I remained frozen until he was done searching my pockets and he found the wad of bills that was my tip money.

"Don't move," he commanded as he kneeled down slowly, opening my bag and beginning to dig through it.

I remained frozen to the side of my car until he looked up at me again with angry eyes. "Look I won't-," I started.

"Shut up!" he yelled making me jump. He grabbed me again, leaving my bag on the cold ground as he dragged me toward the back of the diner. "Forty dollars and a bag of chips ain't gonna cut it lady. I need to make this worth my while."

It took a moment for me to realize just what he meant and when it finally dawned on me, I screamed and began to fight. I kicked and I fought against his hold calling for help as loud as I could until a blunt object collided with the back of my head and there was nothing but pain. I felt my legs crumple beneath me and the mugger was literally dragging me now, as I slumped toward the ground. My head was throbbing and something warm was trickling down the base of my neck. I couldn't move or even think properly. I felt him toss my body to the ground, but darkness was quickly clouding my already blurred vision. I was beginning to regret my decision to come to the diner to close as I heard material ripping and cold air on the bare skin of my stomach. A heavy weight fell over me, the weight of a man and I cringed. I opened my mouth and tried to scream but all that came out was a whimpering moan.

I felt warm filthy hands on my skin. I squirmed. "No…no….please," I murmured.

Suddenly the weight of him was pulled off of me with a growl and I heard someone-_a man_-scream. A gunshot rang through the air startling me as I tried to roll over, but the pain was too great. I was still trying to keep myself from blacking out, but it was growing harder and harder by the second. It was suddenly dead quiet around me and then there was another growl followed by a thud. Soft footsteps came towards me making the snow crunch and I was whimpering again, struggling to stay awake. Strong arms came around me, lifting me through the air before tucking me close to an extremely hard chest. I tried to look up as I saw the outline of a face, trying to focus to see who it was, but I was too exhausted to try and stay awake anymore. I felt my body go limp and my mind drifting away just as cold lips brushed my ear and a soft voice whispered into my ear.

"Hold on Kara," it said. "You're safe now."

***

My head hurt before I even opened my eyes. The pain throbbed through my skull, making me regret coming up from the unconscious waters that had washed over me. I felt warm slobbery licks on my face and groaned, pushing Connor away. I opened my eyes, my vision blurry at first until the room slowly came into focus and I could see that I was in my bedroom on my bed. My eyes went to the clock seeing that it was 10:26 at night. I hesitated in confusion sitting up slowly while Connor crawled onto my lap, trying to remember how I had made it home and why it was so early when I didn't leave the diner until 11:00. I moved to get out bed pushing my over eager teddy bear from my lap, when pain shot through my head again making me moan as I gripped the sides of my head.

"I wouldnt get up if I were you."

It was the velvet voice I had been dreaming of for a week. My head snapped up and I saw my obsession standing in the doorway to my bedroom holding a glass of orange juice in his hand. He was dry this time, but in the same clothing, his hair in the ponytail. I felt a rush of heat run through me, my heart beginning to beat three times faster than normal. My mouth opened, but once again in his presence I was speechless. How had he gotten in my home without Connor chewing him to bits? And why was the blood licking superhero in my house holding orange juice to begin with?

"James," I started slowly, forcing words from my mouth, fighting to hold Connor back from my face. My teddy bear seemed too eager to see that I was awake and was showering me with wet slobbery licks. "What are you doing here? Connor down!"

My dog was relentless in his advances. My face was almost completely covered in dog slobber and my arms were too weak to hold him off much longer.

"Connor, down," James growled in a firm tone, eyes on my dog.

I hesitated in surprise waiting for Connor to growl in response. Connor didn't listen to anyone else, but me. But to my surprise Connor rose from my side and hopped down, trotting from the room down the hall with a small whimper. I felt my jaw open slightly in shock and I forced myself to close it. James sighed taking careful steps toward me, and sitting on the edge of the bed beside me. I used the comforter of my bed to wipe off the dog spittle and looked up to find James eyeing me.

"You don't remember being attacked do you?" he asked, his face set in an angry scowl.

I blinked in surprise. Attacked? Me? In my hometown? I thought hard making my head hurt even more as I struggled to remember this so called attack, and then it came in one giant flood making me gasp. _The hard barrel of a gun on the back of my head, the pain when it hit me, the cold snow at my back, the warm trickle of blood down my neck, the filthy hands of my would be attacker on my bare skin. _I shivered with every memory. And then I remembered the strongs arm lifting me, the hard chest I was hugged against, the soft velvet voice that soothed me. It was him, my blood licking superhero, he had saved me from a terrible fate.

"You saved me," I said looking at him in awe.

He nodded slowly, his eyes on me, his teeth clenched. "You're lucky I was there watching you. That low-life, filthy, incompetent son of a bitch was gonna rape you. The lowest of all crimes."

I was surprised at his anger, he barely knew me, yet he had saved me and apparently watched over me too. Surely that meant he cared, then something he said clicked in my brain and the flattery I was feeling quickly dissipated.

"Did you say you were watching me?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at me, but said nothing for a moment. He handed me the glass of juice and two white pills. "Take these and drink the whole glass it will help with your headache," he said firmly ignoring my question.

I didn't know what the consequence of not doing as he said would be, so I did as I was told. I set the glass on the nightstand when I was done and looked back to James who was staring at me intently, it was then I noticed his eyes had changed color. They were blue, a deep oceanic blue with a rim of gold, the most beautiful set of eyes I'd seen in a long time. They weren't dark anymore. I found myself lost in his gaze.

"Do your eyes always change color or is it just for special occasions?" I asked in a low whisper as I observed them.

He smirked and looked away from me. "How are you feeling?" he asked clearly changing the subject.

"My head hurts," I said rubbing the back of it where the gun hit me, was he ever going to answer any of my questions? "Why am I not in the hospital or something?"

"He didn't hit you that hard, only made a cut with the barrel as he struck down, not even deep enough to need stitches," he replied knowingly. "I let you sleep it off. The body will heal itself naturally; I just made sure to watch you in case it got worse."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days."

"What?" I said loudly my jaw dropping. "My parents have probably sent out a search party, my boss is probably going nuts! My car is at work-."

Cold fingers pressed against my lips, shushing me mid rant. Deep blue eyes caught mine and he leaned towards me. I shivered from his cold touch, but also from him being so close. Heat rushed through me and I resisted the urge to jump on him.

"Calm down," he ordered. "Your car is downstairs in the parking lot, I drove you home in it. I've sent texts with your phone to tell your boss and father you were sick and not up to visitors."

I was only gawking at him now. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath and letting it out slow. _Get a grip Kara._ "Thanks," I said softly looking down.

It was then I noticed that my clothes had been changed. When I went to the diner on friday night I had on jeans, a t-shirt, my black turtle neck sweater, and my north face rain & snow coat. Now I was in a tank and boyshorts. I blushed crimson. He had changed my clothes, meaning he had seen me naked. We were on a closer level than I had realized and we had barely had a real conversation. I looked up to find him staring at me with curiousity bright in his eyes.

"Who are you?" I questioned after an awkward moment. "Where'd did you come from?"

"I'm from here and there," he replied tilting his head. "I don't have one place that I call home."

"That still doesn't tell me who you are," I probed scooting closer to him, he actually flinched away from me. "I mean you're amazing and weird. You show up dripping wet at my job not even shivering, you lick my blood and then you run away and then you show up out of nowhere and save my life. Who are you?"

He only looked at me as I waited anxiously for a response. He looked away from me for a minute and then back. I could see the hesitation in his eyes, and I knew I was prying, but I had to know who this man was. This man who had burst into my life and turned it upside down. The man I dreamed of, the man I had drawn every night for the last week. Serial killer or not, I wanted to know who he was.

"I'm a vampire," he said calmly as if he had said, 'I'm a doctor'. "And I saved you because theres something draws me to you. I dont know what it is or why its happening, but it is."

I blinked, staring at him in disbelief. My brain was going over everything he had said, trying to comprehend that he had just told me he was a vampire and he was drawn to me. The first and most important being that he had said he was a vampire, which meant he most definetly had to be a psycho. Regardless of whether he has saved me or not, vampires did not exist which meant he was a weirdo with a blood fetish.

"You're....a _vampire_?" I said incredulously. "You mean like...a blood drinking vampire? or you have a blood disease?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Meaning I'm a blood drinking supernatural being," he replied.

I couldn't help myself, I laughed, loudly. "Okay, seriously," I said putting my hands up as he frowned at me. "If you're a vampire then why don't you have fangs?"

"Everything you see in movies isn't true, Kara," he said tilting his head.

It was then I realized that he completely believed everything he had just said and my smile faded. "You're….serious?" I asked softly.

"Do you need me to prove it to you?" he asked a grin spreading across his face.

I huffed. "What are you going to do? Drink my blood?"

"If you'd like," he replied almost playfully, leaning toward me. "Are you ready to die?"

Suddenly I had stopped breathing as his cold fingers touched my skin, hard hands smoothing up the side of my neck to wrap around the base. He tugged gently, pulling me toward his chest which was harder than his hand. I shivered as his arm went around me, crushing me against him allowing me to feel his body. I felt cool lips brush against the skin of my neck and my body tensed. My skin was on fire against his cold body and I was melting into a puddle of goo as my hands smoothed up the hard muscle of his arms. My hand came to a rest on his chest and my eyes went wide as I realized that it was unnaturally still. There was no heart beat, no rise and fall of his breathing, nothing at all. There was a sudden deep intake of breath from him as he smelled me, long and deep until he let it out in a slow longing sigh.

"I could you know," he whispered softly into my neck making me shiver. "I could drain you dry right now."

His grip suddenly became tight, almost painful, but I couldn't bring myself to say **stop**. Teeth scraped against the skin of my neck in a way that made me grip his arm tight. I didn't know if he was really going to bite me or not, but the idea was suddenly exciting. For a second I was unafraid and willing to let him, but it passed quickly as he suddenly pushed me away. I almost fell from the bed with a small yelp, but one cold hand caught me with a tight grip and steadied me on the bed. I looked at him in surprise as I caught my balance.

"I'm sorry," he said rising back to his feet. "If I get too close...I don't know what I will do. You don't know how hard it was resisting you a moment ago."

"You don't have a heartbeat," I said rising to my feet. I almost fell, my legs hadn't been used in three days and they weren't ready for my speedy movements. But he caught me again, holding me steady by my arms. "You're cold. You don't breath and if I'm correct you moved super fast that first night at the diner."

"I already told you what I am," he said with a frown, pulling away from me again.

I couldn't believe it. There was a vampire in my room, an actual vampire. It was either a dream or I was officially nuts. I didn't know which, but this couldn't be real. And it definitely couldn't be happening to me. Something as fantastic and extraordinary as this only happened to people like my sister, not people like me. He should be in Adreena's room not mine. I was the average girl who got mugged in dark alleys, the girl who was still a virgin at the age of twenty and had most of her meaningful conversations with her dog. He wasn't supposed to be in my room, sitting on my bed telling me who he was, I was supposed to be one of his victims in a dark alley. And that's when it hit me; I was an intended victim that he hadn't yet claimed.

"James," I started looking at him as he moved toward the window. "Did you want to kill me that night at the diner?"

He didn't look at me. "I was planning on it," he admitted. "I had every intention of draining you dry, but when I tasted you...something held me back. Something inside of you stopped me. I just couldn't, but your still nearly irresistable. I just can't stay away from you. I've been watching you, from a distance ever since. I just can't leave."

He turned to look at me and I hesitated at the serious expression on his face. "The hunt is my obsession," he continued. "Hunting you is what every instinct in my body tells me to do, but you're a prize I cant obtain. You're the one that's in my grasp, but I can't kill."

"Why?" I questioned as he stepped toward me.

He shook his head. "I don't know." He continued stepping toward me until he was right in front of me and there was no space left. "Believe me I want to kill you, it's what I'm designed for but I _can't_."

I looked up into his eyes trying to decide how I felt about that, but for some reason it didn't bother me that he wanted to kill me and he probably had killed those 6 other people in town. I wanted him-_no I needed him_. I don't know what kept him from killing me, but I would take advantage of it for the moment to keep him near me. I reached out cautiously, touching his still chest.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" I asked.

"To torture myself further?" he remarked.

I could only smile.

He sighed and his eyes went to the window. "Instead of staying in, why don't you let me take you out? I'll show you the night the way I see it."

I hesitated. "I don't think my legs can take it," I answered looking down.

He smiled that devilish grin I was beginning to fall in love with and once again I was melting from a fire he had begun to burn within me.

"You won't be walking, my dear," he said ever so politely.

***

James helped me put some jeans on and my northface coat all the while making me wonder how I would be able to make this trip without walking. He said we couldn't drive there and it was far. I knew it was cold outside yet as he dressed me warmly, he didn't have a coat to wear at all, but what would a vampire need with a coat anyway? When he was finally sure that I would be warm, he turned his back to me and told me to get on.

"James," I started eyeing him. "You can't be serious...."

"Don't doubt my strength," he replied cockily. "Hop on."

Against my better judgement I climbed onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked over his shoulder at me as my legs went around his waist, and I gave a nod once I was sure I had a good hold. He smiled at me and suddenly everything around me was a blur. There was a sensation of going down the first drop on a roller coaster and my arms went tight around his neck. My eyes shut tight as the wind whipped at my face, making me realize that we had made it outside in a matter of seconds. He was running, and he was fast. Where he was taking me, I didn't know, but it was the most exhilirating feeling that I had ever felt in my whole entire life. With my face pressed into his shoulder blade, I clung to him almost in fear that if I let go not only would I fall off, but he would be gone forever.

He finally stopped and I was the one out of breath. We were outside of town, where there was a small forest with some high hills that allowed you too look over the city. There was a clearing the middle of the forest where there were summer cabins. My dad had bought when we moved out here with intentions of taking us every summer. The last time he had taken us out here to hike and spend the weekend was when I was little, way before Naia was even born. I hadn't been in years, but I still remembered it.

James had stopped on the highest hill where the night sky was perfectly in sight and if you turned you could see almost all of the town. He set me carefully on my feet, keeping one arm around my waist so I wouldn't fall. The sky was alive with stars that looked like a million diamonds and I stared up at it breathlessly.

"It's so beautiful," I said looking at him.

He nodded his eyes on the sky, seeing it in a way that I probably never would. There was something he was seeing that I wasnt and it was clearly stated in his expression. "What do you see?" I asked making him look at me. "You're a vampire, that must mean that you have way better vision than me. What's it like?"

He looked away from me, his eyes going back to the sky. "I can't describe it," he said shaking his head. "But it's a hell of alot different, I can tell you that."

Too me this was an almost perfect moment, standing on top of hill with a thousand stars twinkling above us with the arms of a god wrapped around me. The only thing ruining it was the fact that this god was a killer and he wanted to kill me too. I don't know why this didn't bother me, why it didn't make me run screaming from him when he was near. I was fascinated with him, I wanted him to be near me, wanted him to be in my life. I wasn't the kind to believe in love at first sight, but I was falling for him whether I wanted to or not. I didn't know if it was because he was so mysterious and beautiful or if it was because he was a god among men, there was something inside that told me that this was all meant to be.

"So are you gonna be my guardian angel?" I asked with a sarcastic smile.

He raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't quite use the word 'angel' to describe my kind."

"Then what are you to me?" I questioned.

He sighed unnecessarily and took his arm from around my waist. "I'm nothing," he said. "After awhile I'm going to take you home and then I'm leaving and you won't ever see me again."

My insides cringe as I looked at him in disbelief. "What…I don't understand," I said shaking my head. "If you were just going to leave then why would you save me, and tell me who you are, why would you take me out here?"

"Something may be keeping me from killing you now, but that may eventually end and I don't know if I can keep resisting," he admitted. "I like you alive believe it or not and I don't want your death on my conscience. I will eventually kill you if I stay, I know it."

"I don't want you to go," I blurted angrily. "You can't just show me tell me about this fascinating world you live in and just-just leave!"

He looked at me almost in disbelief. "You have a death wish don't you?" he asked. "I tell you that I want to kill you and you're begging me to stay."

He was right on some points, I didn't have a death wish though, and I had a _him_ wish. I wanted to know everything about him and his world and what made me so special to know it even existed, and he just wanted to leave. I would have rather he not have saved me and never came back, then have him torture me by knowing of his existence. It wasn't fair. Besides if I was the one in danger then it should have been my decision whether or not he should stay or go.

"You can't go now," I said grabbing his cold arm and pulling him back toward me as much as he would allow. "At least not right this moment. Stay…till the morning."

He rolled his eyes trying to pull away from me, but I held firm.

"Please," I begged, putting my lip out to pout.

He only looked at me; I could see him weighing the options. Finally he sighed again and held up a finger reminding me of my mother. "I will, but no more begging, it's tragic."

I smiled, holding up my hand like a boy scout. "I promise."

***

I don't know how long we sat under the stars but as hard as I tried to stay awake I fell asleep. Even though I had been asleep for days there was something so comforting about sitting next to him with a sparkling sky above and a cold arm around me that I fell asleep on a cold shoulder. We didn't talk at all, there was just a silence over us that we both understood and it wasn't awkward. You would think that I would have many questions to ask him about who he was, how he was turned, where he came from, but I was lucky enough to be in his presence that I didn't want to push my luck just yet. He would tell me….maybe.

He must have carried me all the way; because the next time my eyes opened he was trying to lay me gently on my bed. My eyes caught his as my body touched the mattress, making him hesitate with his arms still around me. I already knew that he had been hoping that I would stay asleep, so he could slip out without my protesting. For some reason he cared about me and what I wanted, a quality I knew he probably hadn't experienced since he was human however long ago that was, and it was keeping him here with me even though it tortured him. I knew he wanted my blood; it was probably what he was thinking about right now as he gazed so closely into my eyes, but something was holding him back.

I was breathless again; he was so close to my face that our noses were barely an inch apart. I was waiting for him to pull away like he had been, but he didn't move which made me move. My head came up and our noses touched, cold to warm, making me shiver again. He still wasn't moving, but his eyes shut tight as if he was thinking twice of what I wanted to happen. I started moving a little faster, praying he wouldn't pull away as my head turned and our lips brushed. They were cold, but he was the one that shivered, my hand coming up to grip his neck and pull his lips to mine. I couldn't tell whether he had tensed or not because his body was hard as granite anyway. He was still remaining completely still, cold lips pressed to mine until I pulled away and he opened his eyes.

He moved so fast, my brain hadn't even registered that he had moved until he was on top of me on the bed and his mouth had crushed over mine. His mouth opened, a cold tongue sliding over my own making me moan into him as I pulled his cold body closer. Of all the unbelievable things that had ever happened to me in my whole entire life, I never believed I could be able to say that making out with a vampire could be one. But it wasn't happening and it had fire rushing through me. I was shaking under him as his hands tugged at my clothes, the sound of material ripping filling the air as my north face coat ripped in half and laid open like it had been a button down shirt to begin with and there was no zipper. My tank thankfully was left intact as he pushed his hand up it and cold fingers touched my skin. The idea that I was going to lose my virginity to a vampire was abruptly entering my brain, and it was then he pulled away from me with a sudden quickness. By the time I had sat up he was on the other side of the room by the window, looking at me with a tense frustrated expression.

I didn't know what to say, I just stared at him breathing heavily. He was the first to speak. "This is not the best idea," he said firmly, swallowing hard. "I have to go."

"James, wait-." I started, moving to rise from the bed, but by the time my feet had hit the carpeted floor he was gone. I fell back onto my bed with a heavy sigh and felt my head plop down on a pillow. _Perfect, I scared away a vampire, how ironic!_ I thought.

A sudden pounding on my door startled me and I jumped to my feet. Connor began barking viciously at the door and I rushed down the hall to the living room. He was jumping at the door and I had to yank him back by his collar to get him out of the way to open it. I found Michelle standing in the doorway, her eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying.

"Oh my god, Michelle?" I said in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"It's…its Rodney," she stuttered. "He's…he's dead."


	5. A promotion

**_I'm finally updating again! I was super busy and without internet for awhile so sorry about that but I will be updating regularly now so yeah heres another chapter sorry for leaving you hanging. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!_**

* * *

My boss had been in shreds, all over the diner, the smell of blood was thick in the air and it made me sick to my stomach the minute I stepped into the diner. One of my father's good friends who was the chief of police let me in because he knew who I was, knew how important I was to Rodney and that I was literally the best waitress he had. I was hesitant to go in at first but I had to know what happened, had to see for myself and low and behold there was Rodney….everywhere. I knew I should have been feeling sorry for Rodney, but honestly I was thinking about how I was going to pay the rent. I would have to move back in with my parents. I took another step into the empty diner and the smell of blood and decay hit me so strong I felt the threat of puke welling up inside of me.

I turned rushing behind the counter, nearly slipping in a pool of blood, on my way to the employee bathroom in the back. The bathroom was free of the smell of blood thankfully and I made it in to the stall before puking up all my stomach contents which happened to only be orange juice and stomach bile. I moved away from the toilet, flushing it before leaning back against the stall with a sigh and running my hands through my hair, trying to mentally process everything that had happened. I had been attacked and nearly raped, met a vampire and spent a wonderful evening with him, and now my boss had died, all in the course of a week. The craziest week of my life.

"Hello?"

I jumped, rising to my feet quickly as I heard footsteps in the bathroom. The other stall door opened as I stepped out of mine and came face to chest with a man. He was young looking and tall, at least 6'4 and he was gorgeous, not James gorgeous, but human gorgeous I suppose. His hair was short and brown and his eyes were a very light green. I stopped and looked up at him breathlessly for a moment. He must have been in the other stall when I burst in, which meant he had heard me vomiting. I was going to die of embarrassment.

"Hi," he said awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly, wiping at my face to make sure there was no remnants of vomit on me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here," I replied.

"Oh it's no problem," he said waving it away. "I just heard you….puking and-."

I sighed putting my hand over my face. "Oh my god, that is so embarrassing."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's fine. Please, you aren't the only one. It's really….gross out there."

I nodded looking at the door which led to the carnage in the main dining hall. "I'm sorry….who are you?" I asked looking back at him.

"Oh sorry. I'm Ian. Ian Andrews," he said extending a hand. "I'm Rodney's nephew."

I smiled apologetically as I took the hand that he offered me and shook it. They were hard and calloused, the hands of a working man. "Kara. Kara Gallagher. I'm a waitress here," I introduced. "I'm sorry about your uncle."

"Thank you," Ian replied, his eyes dropping. "I'm sorry to say that I didn't know him very well....but I'm his only living relative left so they called me and I headed down as fast as I could."

I blinked in surprise. "You're his only living relative left?"

"He was my mom's only sibling. My mom died when I was little and her parents died long before I was born, so it's just me and my dad. I never got to meet Rodney unfortunately."

"Oh," I said softly. "Well ….you have my condolences. Rodney was….a good guy." I was lying out my ass, but who was I to tell this guy that his uncle was a money hungry asshole?

Ian looked down at me and offered me a small smile, just the tiniest movement of lips and then it was gone in a flash. There was this brief awkward silence and I found myself looking at the bathroom floor. He finally cleared his throat and I looked at him again.

"We should probably go. I'm sure the police need to clean the place out and stuff. I also have some paperwork to sign," he said with a heavy sigh. "Sorry I scared you."

I waved it away. "No problem….sorry you heard me puking."

He smiled again, but this time it was real. His whole face lit up in a way, even though only one side of his mouth went up into a white crooked smile. It was adorably handsome and it made me smile too.

"Hey….is this business worth keeping open?" he asked, surprising me.

"I'm sort of biased since this is the place that pays my bills, but we do have a lot of regulars that would be sad to see this place close down," I answered. It was the honest truth, Rodney's was the only place you get a decent burger and good atmosphere in this small town.

Ian nodded, contemplating what I had said. "You want a promotion?" he asked me, surprising me further.

I huffed. "Are you joking?"

"No…Everything Rodney had was left to me which honestly isn't that much besides his condo and a couple thousand in the bank and this place. I was thinking of selling it, but if it's worth keeping open I want someone I can trust to help me run it. Someone who knows the town and this place in and out," he said with a soft shrug. "So I'm asking you…"

I hesitated forcing myself to not get too excited. "How do you know you can trust me?"

He looked at me again, straight in the eye making me blush. "I can just see it in your eyes," he answered, suddenly serious.

I took that in for a moment feeling like a giddy school girl being asked out by the hot jock and then nodded slowly. "Then I would love a promotion, Mr. Andrews."

He smiled that crooked smile again and extended a hand to me that I took. "Awesome," he said. "But please call me Ian."

* * *

"He gave _you_ a promotion?"

I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, don't sound so incredulous, Michelle. I thought you would be happy for me."

We sat in my apartment drinking a few beers on my couch that Michelle had brought over listening to music. This was the way we decided to mourn our beloved boss and spend the rest of the week until the paperwork got settled and Ethan reopened the diner under new management, his and mine. Michelle had decided to stay with me for a few days, not feeling very safe alone in her apartment. I had told her everything that happened in the bathroom with Ian and I could see that green hint of jealousy seep into her eyes.

"I am happy for you," she said with a sigh. "I'm just having a 'why not me' moment."

"Oh come on. I'm your boss and best friend, you totally get special privileges," I insisted nudging her.

She shook her head, taking another sip of beer. "You're not even old enough to buy alcohol, but you get to help Rodney's smoking hot nephew run a business…I'm completely jealous."

I chuckled. "Age is just a number, Michelle."

She rolled her eyes at me and I laughed harder before downing the rest of my bottle. A part of me felt bad for gaining from Rodney's death when I had only thought of him as a slime ball, but life was funny in that way. Ian had promised to call me as soon as the dirty work was done so that I could help him with the grand reopening. I had to admit to both myself and Michelle after an hour of her taunting and jeering that I did find Ian attractive. But my mind was still somewhere in James land, which I still hadn't told Michelle about. With everything that was going on I should have worried that it was James that had been the one to kill him.

"I think Ian just wants to get in your pants," Michelle said snapping me out of my thoughts making me frown.

"Not every man who offers you something is just trying to get in your pants Michelle. He just wants someone who knows the company and can be trusted."

"Then he could have asked me," she said in her cocky way as she rose to her feet, stepping over Connor who lay by the couch. "I'm trust worthy….well sort of."

I rolled my eyes as she walked into the kitchen, shaking my head and setting aside my empty bottle. I rose about to follow her into the kitchen when I looked down the hallway and saw James standing in my bedroom doorway. I did a double take, jumping slightly and almost letting out a yelp. Connor sensed his presence as well and sat up, barking loudly in the direction of the hallway. I moved, grabbing Connor by his collar to keep him from running down the hallway and giving James presence away to Michelle. I looked back at James catching him beckoning me with a finger. I nervously looked to Michelle who was busy with her head in my fridge unphased by Connor's barking or my sudden nervousness.

"I'm starving to death," she said with a frown turning to look at me. "Wanna order a pizza?"

"How about you go pick up a pizza?" I said quickly, glancing at James. "And more booze."

Michelle raised an eyebrow, looking at me curiously. "Okay….what's Connor's deal?"

"He's fine, he just wants to go out," I answered. "Pizza?"

She hesitated, but nodded. "Okay, I can get some clothes from my place too."

"Yeah! See…you should hurry before the evening crowd gets out," I said glancing at James again.

Michelle just looked at me for a moment, sure to notice how strange I was suddenly acting, but there was nothing I could really do. She came out of the kitchen and I moved, dragging Connor along, as I blocked the hallway from her. She continued to the couch and grabbed her coat and purse, slipping on her shoes and heading for the door.

"Just cheese?" she asked pulling her coat on.

"Yeah," I replied with a nod. "That's great."

"Okay, be back soon," she said pulling the door open and stepping through.

I moved toward the door as she shut it, and locked it behind her, releasing Connor in the process that went bounding down the hallway. I turned in time to see him jump onto James' chest and lick his face. James returned the embrace and scratched him behind the ear warmly, a smile on his face. He gave Connor a gentle push off and then looked at me.

" I never pictured you as an animal type," I said crossing my arms and moving towards him.

"Well I am just an animal myself. Why wouldn't I like animals?" he replied looking at me with dark eyes.

I smiled and took another step closer to him. "What made you come back? I thought you would have been on the first plane out of Alaska after this morning."

If he would have had pumping blood in his system I'm sure he would have blushed, but it was impossible for him. I could still see the blush in his eyes and the near nervous way his lips quirked and he smoothed his already perfect pony tail.

"Well I don't usually play with my food," he replied with a devilish grin. "Or get kissed by it."

Now it was my turn to blush and I did. My skin was suddenly on fire, and a big dorky grin spread across my face. He had just basically called me food, but here I was standing in front of him embarrassed because I had been the one to kiss him. Even though it had been the best kiss of my entire life and I was ready to kiss him again at that very moment.

"Well," I started. "I couldn't help myself."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but smiled. "It's alright…the kiss was…reciprocated. All the embarrassment should not be on you. I share a part in it. So stop blushing."

That only made me turn a deeper shade of red. "So then you came to see me because you wanted too?"

He tilted his head to the side apprehensively. "You could say that….but there is something that I want to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

The smile on his face faded slightly. "I heard about your boss. I'm sorry."

I blinked taken aback by his apology. I didn't think he would even care, but here he was apologizing. I had almost forgotten about Rodney's death, but now it all came back in a rush.

"So it was you?" I asked in spite of myself.

"I had a feeling you would think that, but no it wasn't," he replied almost sounding hurt.

"What about the other six murders in town," I asked further.

I could visibly see his jaw clench, and he hesitated for just a millisecond. "Yes. It was me," he replied. "I'm a vampire, I need to feed to stay alive. I have no regrets about taking a human life, that's just what I am."

I felt like he was preaching his existence to me, but what he really didn't understand was that I wasn't scared of what he was nor did I care. Innocent people had died, but who was I to say he should go against is nature, something that he was designed for. He was a wolf and we were all little defenseless baby sheep, who are we to say that he should starve. I was lucky enough to be alive in his presence, to have him care for me. I wouldn't trade that for anything.

"I promise not to harm anyone close to you and I am not a beast. I would never rip a body to shreds just for the fun of it," he continued. "But I have to hunt…I have to eat."

I nodded in understanding. "James…I don't care what you are," I started stepping toward him. "I just want to be near you. I don't know what it is that draws me to you, but I can't help myself."

James closed his eyes and let out an unnecessary sigh as my hand touched his marble like chest. I knew I was crossing one of those many invisible barriers that he had made despite my protests. Me being so close to him was probably killing him at that very moment, but I didn't care. I wanted to touch him. To make sure that he was real and that I was not still in some crazy dream where my boss had died and I was falling in love with a supernatural being. But he was real and I felt it as my hand slid up his chest and I pressed my body into his.

"Kara," he said through clenched teeth. "I'm starting to think that you _want_ me to kill you."

"No," I said softly into his neck. "I don't want you to kill me, I just want you to hold me."

His arms came around me tightly making me gasp and he opened his eyes to look into mine. My skin burned again and my blood boiled, my mouth opening in anticipation of a kiss I was praying I would get. His cold forehead touched my out and rose on tip toe hoping our lips would met. My nose touched his, my lips parted and his touched mine. For a brief moment we were kissing and it was brilliant. I was lost in a sea of him, feeling shivers run up and down my spine. Then suddenly he was pushing me away much like the first time, leaving me to stumble backwards and catch my balance.

"You don't understand how much you are torturing me, Kara," he said through clenched teeth. "We are playing a dangerous game here, and I don't know how much longer I can hold back."

I could only stare at him for a moment, still in shock and unsure of what to say. He was right, it was a dangerous game. One in which I would probably end up dead in the end, but I was willing to take that risk no matter how much he tried to make me resist.

"The real reason I came here was to warn you," he said suddenly serious, his hands clenched in tight fists. "I think there's another vampire in town. I think that's what killed your boss."

My heart skipped a few beats and I looked at him in surprise. "So what does that mean? I'm in danger?" I asked quickly.

" If it's the kind of vampire I think it is the whole town is in danger," he replied.

"There are different kinds?" I breathed.

"I'm going to watch over you, just to make sure your not its next victim, but just be aware," he warned. "I think it may be after you."

"Why?"

"Some vampires aren't so friendly, if they knew I'm in town, they may know about you. About how we are…connected and may use you to get to me. Some vampires kill others just for sport. I am not that kind, but I know of it. But don't worry, I am going to protect you."

I nodded slowly not knowing what else to say. I was still trying to catch up with everything, a moment ago we were hot and heavy and now he was warning me about other vampires who _didn't_ care if I lived or died. The fact that he was going to watch over me made me feel a little better, but how could he watch me _all_ the time? And what would happen if the vampire found me alone? Or went after my family? All these questions were buzzing in my head when I felt cold fingers brush my cheek and I was pulled from my thoughts to stare into dark eyes.

"What if you miss something?" I asked, trying not to sound frantic even though I was feeling that way. "What if you fall asleep or something and that vampire comes for me? What if it goes after my family to lure me away from you? We have to warn them, we have to tell the police-."

"Kara!" he said grabbing me by the shoulders and giving me a little shake. I fell silent immediately. "I promise nothing will happen to you or your family on my watch. We cannot tell the police for obvious reasons as I don't think they cover vampire hunts in their budget. And they don't have a weapon that can kill another vampire either. The only thing that can kill a vampire is another vampire and that's where I come in. I'm going to find this thing and take care of it, trust me."

I nodded slowly again, trying to find enough comfort in his words to relax. I stepped forward going into his cold arms again and sighed when he put them around me. For a brief moment I felt safe and let my eyes close. The weight of his head rested on top of mine and I felt cold lips on my temples. I turned my head looking up into his eyes again, before he leaned down to kiss me again, cold lips relaxing me more than his words had. The moment of peace soon ended as my front door swung open and we broke apart with a jump. I hadn't even heard the key in the door and apparently neither had James. Maybe we were to wrapped up in the moment. My mother and father stood in the doorway shocked looks on both their faces as me and James could only stare back at them dumbfounded.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" I asked, my voice a high pitched nervous squeal.


	6. The First Bite

**_Okay heres the next update! Sorry it took so long but read and enjoy maybe review if you so choose lol _**

**_I wanna thank my awesome beta TheGirlInThePinkScarf. She is a life saver lol _**

* * *

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked looking at my parents in surprise.

My mother's normally cold and calculated face was now one of surprise, an expression I never saw on her. She was looking at me, her mouth agape, for once in her life at a loss for words. When her eyes fell on James the surprise turned to awe. My father's expression on the other hand was not so awe inspiring, he looked worried and angry. Not a good combination for my father at all.

"Kara Nesya Gallagher," Alexander said his tone icy as he took steps toward me and wrapped me in a hug. James took a step back, and I noticed that he was breathing all of a sudden. "You had me worried sick. Where have you been? We thought you were dead."

"Dad, I'm fine," I said into his chest, before pulling back to look into his eyes. "I sent you a text, didn't I?"

"Kara, you know I need to hear your voice to truly know you are alright and you haven't been chopped into tiny pieces by some crazed murderer," my father replied his eyes ticking over to James. "Speaking of, who the hell are you?"

James hesitated looking to me and I blushed in embarrassment. What was I supposed to say? 'Mom, Dad, this is my vampire possibly boyfriend-I'm not sure but for right now we just fool around and he stalks me'? I took a step back and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Mom, Dad, this is James," I introduced with a smile, hoping to ease my father's tension. "James this is my father and mother, Alexander and Maria."

James smiled his perfect smile and extended a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said looking at my father.

My father took his hand cautiously, flinching at the coldness of his skin. "James, are you new in town?"

James nodded suddenly very modest. "Yes, sir. I met your lovely daughter here at Rodney's a few days ago."

"So is he the reason we haven't heard from you in four days?" My mom said finally, her normal ice cold face back on.

"Mom," I said blushing. "I've been sick alright."

"Yeah love sick I see," she replied with a frown.

I thought I was going to just die. Here I stood with a vampire, trying to introduce him to my parents after they just caught us making out and I had been missing for four days. I didn't even know what to say to explain myself.

"Well I should be going," James said looking at me with raised eyebrows. "Uh…I'll….call you Kara. It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Gallagher."

I almost laughed at his statement, but offered him a small nod and a wave. He moved around my parents and went to the door slipping out as gracefully as he could. I continued to die of embarrassment on the inside as my parents eyes came back on me and I ran a hand through my hair with a sigh. There was a heavy silence in the air that sickened me to my stomach and then my father finally spoke.

"Kara Nesya Gallagher don't you ever-and I mean ever- scare us like that," he said putting his hands on his hips. It was an unusual thing to see him scolding, it was usually my mother that was doing the scolding. But right now he had been scared and worried and that called for scolding in his case. "You had me and your mother worried sick."

My face fell. I felt ashamed as my head dropped and I reverted back to a child like state that usually made me angry to feel. "Dad, I'm sorry."

He sighed heavily and then pulled me into another hug, the strong smell of his cologne stinging my nostrils. He held me for a moment as my mother stood to the side and then released me to look me in the eye. He ran a hand through my hair and sighed again.

"That guy isn't your boyfriend is he?" He asked disapprovingly.

I blushed crimson and rolled my eyes as I pulled away from him. "Dad," I said softly. "Don't ask me that."

"Well you disappear for three days claiming to be sick and we come here to check on you and find you… making out with some guy."

"We weren't making out, Dad," I said through clenched teeth.

"I just don't want you hanging out with some punk guy alright," he continued. "My little girl deserves better than that."

"Dad—"

"Kara, don't argue with your father," my mother spoke up finally. "We just want what's best for you. I want you to come home and stay with us for a while."

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Mom, I'm fine. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"Just to ease my mind," she insisted, almost sounding as if she were pleading. "We are really worried about you."

This was a different side of my mother I hadn't seen, but it still wasn't moving enough for me to want to move back in. "Look mom, I promise to stay in contact and stuff, but I don't want to move back in. I'm finally out on my own and I want it to stay that way."

My parents sighed and shared a look before looking back at me. "Fine, but promise to check in every day and call if you need anything," my father insisted.

I nodded. "Promise."

He sighed again and then reached into his pocket pulling out a wad of bills that he shoved into my hand. "I know you might be losing your job so here is enough to pay the rent and bills for the next few months. If you need more—"

"Dad, I don't need any money," I cut in putting the bills back into his hand. "I know you just want to help me, but don't please."

My answer was met with another sigh. There was more pleading from them to come home and my dad tried to offer me the money three more times, before I finally got them out of the door. I leaned against the door with a sigh and ran a hand through my hair wishing I had a way to contact James when there was a whoosh and suddenly he was standing right in front of me.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelped with a jump.

"Sorry," he replied putting his hands up. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I guess I shouldn't even bother asking you how you got in here," I said with a sigh moving away from the door. "I'm sorry about my parents they um….are a little over protective."

"As any parent should be," he said with a slight nod of his head. "I'm going to have to be more aware of my senses next time; I should have heard them coming from a mile away."

"I'm glad you came back though," I said taking another step toward him.

"I have to go again though," he said his eyes moving past me toward the wall. "Your friend's car just pulled up."

I sighed and put my head in my hands. I was never going to be able to get to spend more than ten minutes with him. "Okay...Will you come back?" I asked

"Later tonight I will, I promise," he said. "She's almost here."

He moved quickly again, just the sound of the wind, cold lips brushing against mine and then he was gone. The front door opened and Michelle came through carrying a large pizza and a six pack. I offered her a smile as she kicked the door shut with her foot and set the pizza down on my table.

"So you are totally going to be mad at me for bailing on you, but Mark called and he wants to take me out," she replied with an apprehensive smile. "But I totally understand if you don't want me to go and I will stay."

I sighed in slight relief, but tried to make it sound like I was disappointed. "No, it's okay. You can stay for a little while though right?"

She nodded opening the pizza and taking out a slice. "Oh yeah, we aren't going out till eight so I can stay till like seven."

We spent the next hours eating pizza and drinking beer as we watched the Tuesday line up for HBO. When seven rolled around, Michelle was ready to go in an instant and I walked her down to her car with Connor to make sure she got to it safely. I wished her luck and watched her drive off, walking Connor for a few blocks so he could get some fresh air and take a leak. The night air felt good, a nice chill that made my skin tingle. I usually took Connor for a walk every night, but now with a rogue vampire on the loose I wasn't so sure I would be keeping up my regiment.

"Come on Connor let's go," I said giving his leash a tug as I turned around and headed for home.

He met my statement with a bark, a loud bark that made me jump. He was suddenly frozen, staring down the street at an entrance to an alleyway with an intensity that soon came with a growl. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my heart rate increased. Connor began barking again, struggling against my hold. He knew there was someone in that alleyway and knowing my luck it was probably another rapist or worse a vampire who didn't care about me.

"Connor, stop it!" I said yanking him harder. "Let's go."

I wasn't in the mood to stay and find out who or what was in that alleyway. I pulled as hard as I could on his leash dragging him backward with me. I hadn't gone very far when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder; I turned screaming loudly to come face to face with James. His face was set in an angry scowl and he snatched the leash from me yanking Connor backward who let out a whimper.

"James what—"

"Inside now!" He growled, grabbing my arm and walking quickly back to my apartment.

He didn't say anything else until we were back in the apartment and the door was locked behind us. He paced the room for a moment looking out the windows and sniffing the air. I took a step toward him before he put out a hand to stop me, and I stood back trying to be patient.

"I just told you today that there is a rogue vampire in town that may be after you and you go out alone?" He asked, finally turning to me with angry black eyes.

"Connor was with me—" I started, jumping at the tone of his voice.

"A vampire will kill your pet like he's no more of a threat than a mouse," he said louder cutting me off. "Do you want to see Connor ripped to shreds like your boss? Or worse do you want to be ripped to shreds?"

I said nothing as my face fell and my lip trembled. Was I going to cry? I swallowed hard and tried to keep my face blank. I wasn't going to let him see me cry just because he had said some harsh words and I had been stupid enough to go outside alone.

"So there was someone in that alley?" I said trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Not someone, something," he answered with a sigh moving back to the window. "Don't you think that you should listen to me?"

"James, calm down," I said putting my hands up. "I wasn't trying to upset you."

He looked at me with a growl and took a deep sigh, reminding me yet again there he was sort of human in a sense. He seemed to visibly calm and then he took careful steps toward me and wrapped me in his arms.

"I hate you so much, Kara," he said through clenched teeth, making me look up at him. "I hate you so much for making me care for you."

I almost smiled and put my head back on his chest. "I'm just going to take that as a compliment."

He pulled away from me abruptly, leaving me standing in the middle of my living room feeling almost empty. "I just came to tell you that I am going to be leaving for the night, but I should be back by the morning," he said putting his hands on his hips. "I don't want you to go anywhere; I want you to keep all the doors and windows locked until I get back."

He almost sounded like my father, but I nodded obediently. "Yes, sir. Where are you going though?" I asked with a frown.

"To hunt," he replied, his eyes dropping. "I'm going to go out to the next town. I think another murder in this town would send it into riots."

I felt a knot in my stomach as he said the word murder. "Is human blood the only thing you can live off of?" I asked softly, making him turn to me.

He hesitated, but shook his head. "No, I can live off of animal's blood as well, but I am not as strong as I am when I drink human blood."

"Oh," I breathed.

"I will be back by morning."

I nodded and watched him walk to the door slowly which surprised me. He was usually so fast, he said he was leaving and then in a whoosh he was gone. But now he walked slowly and turned to look back at me. He seemed hesitant to leave as he gazed at me with his dark eyes.

"James, wait," I called as he gripped the door handle. "Can't I just give you some blood or something?"

He looked over his shoulder at me as if I were crazy and turned back to me. "What?"

"Can't I just prick my finger and pour it into a cup or something?" I blurted. "Or you could uh…bite…me." God, was I desperate or crazy? Offering to let him drink my blood and be willing to do so. I felt my skin burning in embarrassment as James slowly raised an eyebrow and his dark eyes burned me with their gaze.

"It's not that simple," he said with a smirk. "And I wouldn't want to do that to you either way. The experience can be…well…traumatic."

I frowned slightly confused. "Oh…how so?"

James' brow furrowed as he thought about it. "I can't really explain it, because I never went through it."

"Well what about when you were turned?" I asked.

He frowned deeply and his eyes dropped. "I don't really remember it so I don't know myself, but as I've been told the experience is traumatic for a victim."

"So you know other vampires that are friends?" I blurted.

James seemed taken aback by the question. I knew I was pushing, but the more I talked the more he stayed with me and the more I got to know about him. He shook his head absently and took careful steps toward me. I leaned back against the wall and took in a deep breath as he came into my close vicinity.

"No," he said finally answering my question. "I don't have any friends."

"How long have you been alone?" I questioned further.

He hesitated. "I don't know…two hundred years nearly…since I was turned."

I felt my face drop and I frowned sadly. "You've been alone for that long?"

He didn't answer me, only stared blankly.

"Aren't you lonely?" I asked looking at him.

He hesitated again and took a step backwards. "I should go," he said softly making me frown.

"James, wait just answer the question," I said moving toward him quickly and grabbing his arm before he could get out of my grasp.

"Kara—" He started with a sigh.

"I barely know anything about you," I blurted cutting him off. "I don't even know your last name for Christ's sake. You just barged into my life and I am happy that I know you, but the least you can do is answer a simple question."

He shook his head and pulled his arm away from me, crossing them over his still chest. "Yes, it is a lonely life, but I can't very well make friends can I?"

"Well I am your friend aren't I?"

"You are more than a friend, Kara," James answered raising an eyebrow. "You are so much more than a friend."

Those words sent a scorching fire through me that made me swallow hard. "I am?" I said softly looking up at him.

James nodded. "You are the forbidden fruit of the tree of knowledge and I am starving at the trunk. I want to kill you and hold you forever all at once. I want to go with my nature and go against it. And I hate you for making me feel this way, but god help me I can't stay away from you."

He reached for my face again, his cold fingers brushing across my cheek to make me shiver. He took a step toward me, closing the space between us and wrapped his arms around me, crushing me against him. His cold lips were on mine again, giving me another kiss that burned and ached in an unbearable way. I wanted so much more than his lips whenever he did this to me, but I knew soon he would be pushing me away. I knew there would always be boundaries between us that would keep us so close, but yet so far. He wanted to kill me, but at the same time he wanted to be near me. It was conflicting for him as well as me. I would just have to bear the kisses or touches that I did receive and know that eventually he would stop us, but for our own good. But this time he kept going and I didn't stop him.

His cold fingers touched the skin of my stomach which was the only indication that let me know he had slipped his hand underneath my shirt. His mouth opened and his tongue slid over mine, making me moan into him, and even then he kept going. My arms went around his neck pulling him closer and I prayed and prayed that he wouldn't pull away. There was a blur around me suddenly and an almost sickening feeling that I was going to throw up as a wave of motion hit me and then we were in my room. I pulled away from his kiss looking at him surprised. His eyes seemed to have gotten darker. His irises were dark soulless pits that surprised me, such a contrast to the bright gold flecked blue that I had seen before.

He leaned into me again, this time his kisses touched my cheek then trailed down to my neck as he stepped forward and laid me down on the bed. I was nearly gasping for air, now beneath him as his cold tongue slid up the skin of my neck and my hands smoothed over his back. I felt his teeth scrape against my skin and my whole body tensed as I let out a gasp. His hand gripped the base of the back of my neck and his other slid down to my waist. I suddenly knew that this was it; this was the moment that I was going to lose my virginity. My heart started to pound faster in my chest and I was really gasping now as his hand slid into my jeans.

And that's when he bit me.


	7. Decisions

**A/N: Hey guys!!! So sorry that this took me sooo long. I had serious writers block for awhile (which completely blows) and couldnt get a thing out for this story. But here is an update finally!! R&R to let me know what you think!! **

**Oh! and just FYI I tried something different and gave you a little snippet of James POV!!**

******And BIIIIIGGGG thanks to my beta: TheGirlInThePinkScarf, without her this chapter would have sucked!! Thanks again :)*****

* * *

_Kara_

White hot pain erupted through my neck as his teeth broke my skin. The pain surprised me so much that I couldn't even scream. My vision blurred quickly and my fingers dug deep into his back. My back arched into him as the pressure of his mouth increased and I could feel him sucking my blood. He let out a moan and his arms tightened around me as he sat up, lifting me off the bed with him as he continued to drink me in. With each draw of his mouth, the pain increased. It was then I finally let out a scream that must have startled him back into reality, because he pulled away from me with a shocked gasp.

My body fell backward and I could feel it when I hit the mattress. The pain was still resonating through me, but now it began to burn. I let out another scream as the burn turned to a scorch as it swept through my entire body. I began to squirm unsure of what else to do except wallow in the pain. I felt cold hands on my arms and suddenly I couldn't move as I realized that James was holding me down.

"Hold on, Kara," I heard him say through the fog of pain.

What exactly I was supposed to hold onto I had no idea. He lifted me, crushing me against his cold chest, holding me tightly as my body squirmed in response to the pain. His hand was in my hair, roughly pulling my head back and then his teeth were back in the wound same as before. I was screaming in agony again. It hurt and I couldn't help myself. He was sucking harder than before, his teeth embedded deeper, he was more determined. I was getting dizzier by the second and soon my blurry vision was quickly turning black.

* * *

"Kara."

I felt my body stir in response as I returned to consciousness, but my eyes were too heavy to open. My neck throbbed with pain and my body ached in unbearable ways. I let out a moan as I tried to get my eye lids to lift and they slowly responded to the orders of my brain synapses. My vision was blurry at first but soon James' face came into view. He was leaning over me; concern etched in his marble features, a deep frown upon his lips. Everything around him was so bright and there was a consistent beep that was being to drive me insane. My arm came up slowly—it felt like it weighed a ton—to touch my neck where he bit me. I found gauze covering it.

"Don't touch it," he said taking my hand gently and putting it back where it had been on my side.

I groaned in response and licked my dry lips. Blood loss really was a killer. "How…long…?" I didn't get to finish. My throat was horrifically sore and dry.

"Just the night and most of the morning," he answered already knowing my question. "It's noon. Here, drink this."

I felt something plastic against my lips and assumed it was a straw. I forced my lips around it and called up all my strength to take a sip. It was orange juice. And it tasted pretty damn good. I began sucking harder and harder until soon there was nothing left and I heard the straw slurping. I released it and James pulled it away from me. I turned heavy lidded eyes on him and saw his mask of regret and shame. I didn't need to hear him apologize, I knew he was sorry. But somehow I wasn't angry. I had asked for it, I wasn't expecting him to actually go through with it, but he had and thankfully I was still alive.

I turned my eyes to my surroundings and found that I was in a hospital. The beep was coming from the monitors around my bed. I was in a private room and the television was on the news. I sighed. My parents were each going to have a heart attack. I would definitely have to move back in now. James' cold flesh touching me as his hand wrapped around mine brought my eyes to him and he sighed.

"Do my parents know that I'm here?" I asked.

He nodded. "They went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I told them I would stay with you. The hospital called when I brought you in. I took too much blood and I knew you would need a transfusion."

I groaned and brought one hand up to rub my face. My arm felt like it weighed a ton. "What happened?"

"I got too wrapped up in the moment and lost control…I brought you to the hospital after you blacked out. Told them I found you outside with Connor. They think that you have been attacked by the guy who ripped your boss to shreds. I told them I didn't see anything. The police will be here later to take a statement."

"My parents are going to just die," I replied with another heavy sigh.

"Kara," he said slowly his eyes dropping. "Words can't describe how…sorry I am—"

"James," I muttered weakly cutting him off. "Don't."

"I nearly killed you, Kara. I don't know what I was thinking," he continued on ignoring me. "I almost turned you into a—" He stopped, shutting his eyes tightly and putting a hand over his god like face.

That made my ears perk up and I was suddenly more awake. "You almost turned me into a vampire?"

James' head snapped up and he looked at me irritably. "Why aren't you angry?" he snapped making me flinch. "I almost killed you, Kara. You could have died. The least of our problems would be you becoming a vampire and even then that is not such a great thing either."

I was shocked by his sudden outburst but I frowned. "James, enough, I nearly asked for it alright. It was my fault…" I sighed. "Don't blame yourself."

"Kara, stop!" he shouted making me flinch again, his eyes going a shade darker. "I'm not going to let you blame yourself because I did what is in my nature. I have to leave. I don't want to hurt you, but I am a killer and sooner or later I am going to kill you. You shouldn't even know I exist. I'm a monster."

I felt my heart sink into my chest as he reached out and cold fingers brushed along my cheek. He leaned in, our lips meeting for a fraction of a second before he was on his feet. I tried to sit up, but my body protested and I fell back onto the hospital bed with a painful groan.

"Don't get up," James said putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You lost a lot of blood. It's going to be awhile before you'll be on your feet again. They gave you a transfusion, but still…"

"James, please…don't go," I whimpered. "I don't want you to go."

"I'll still be here," he whispered leaning in again to press cold lips to my forehead. "I want to make sure you are safe until I find this other vampire. But once he is gone…so am I."

I felt tears stinging my eyes and I grabbed his arm in a weak hold. "James, please—"

He shut his eyes tightly as he grabbed my hands gently and pulled them away. He didn't open his eyes as he rose and turned from the bed walking away quickly and suddenly the room was an empty pit around me. This time I really felt as if he was gone and the hole that erupted within me from his departure was gaping. The ache had already begun from the loss of his presence and he had only been gone for a few seconds. Tears were falling freely down my face as my father walked back into the room. His face fell immediately once he saw that I was awake and he was at my side in seconds.

"Kara, honey, what's wrong?" he asked touching my cheek. "Are you in pain? Do you need more meds?"

I shook my head softly making a brief wave of pain erupt from my neck. I brought one hand up to wipe away my tears and offered a weak smile. "I'm…fine…just happy to be alive," I lied.

My dad sighed in slight relief, but offered a concerned smile. "I'm happy you're alive too sweetheart. I told you not to go out alone. Look what happened."

"Dad, I'm sorry alright?" I moaned. "Please. I don't want to hear that right now."

He frowned, but nodded. "What happened to James?" he said looking around the room.

Those words made the hole in me expand. "He had to leave," I said softly through clenched teeth.

My father frowned. "I'm not too sure about that guy. He isn't your boyfriend is he?"

I sighed. "No, Dad. He isn't. He was just a friend and now he's gone. He had to go back home. He said his goodbyes. Where's mom?" I answered. I wanted to change the subject quickly.

"She went home to check on Naia and Adreena," he said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "We've been here with you all night. You lost a lot of blood. We were…worried."

I opened my mouth to reply when a nurse stepped into the room halting me. "Dr. Gallagher, your daughter has a visitor should I let him in?" she asked cautiously.

"Who is it Katrina?" My father asked looking at me then back to her.

"Just let him in," I said quickly sitting up on my elbows slightly in hopes that James had changed his mind and come back.

Katrina nodded and left the room. My father looked at me expectantly and I shrugged, both of us turning back to the door just as Ian stepped in holding a dozen roses. I blinked taken aback, but smiled as he halted and smiled back at me.

"Ian, what are you doing here?" I wondered sitting up all the way slowly.

"I heard what happened and I thought I would come make sure you were alright. Can't have you out of commission if you're going to help me run the business," he smiled that crooked smile and walked to my bedside. "I brought these for you. I was going to get you a card, but they don't have a 'sorry you got attacked by a psycho' one."

The hole in me shrunk two sizes and my heart warmed as I took the roses. My eyes never left his as I brought the roses to my nose and breathed them in. They smelt wonderful and were just as beautiful. His smile grew and I blushed crimson. I chuckled at his joke in time and felt a warmth spread through me, not as fiery as the warmth that James created within me, but close. Was I really starting to like my new boss?

"Thank you, Ian," I said with a smile feeling giddy once again.

His crooked smile widened. "You're very welcome, Kara."

My father cleared his throat loudly making both me and Ian jump. Ian turned wide eyes on my dad and smiled awkwardly, extending a hand that my father looked at cautiously. "Oh hi, you must be Mr. Gallagher. I'm Ian Andrews, Rodney's nephew," he introduced.

My father's face relaxed and he rose to his feet before taking the hand Ian had extended and shaking it. "Oh right…I've heard about you," he said offering a small smile. "When did you meet Kara?"

"We met at the crime scene actually," Ian mentioned, his smile fading slightly. "She's agreed to be my new manager."

My father's eyes went wide and he looked at me. "Kara, that's great why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I never really got the chance," I replied rolling my eyes. I set my roses aside and looked at Ian again. "But I am excited about it."

"Me too," Ian said his smile returning.

My father clapped his hands bringing my eyes to him. He was backing out of the room slowly and stopped when he reached the doorway. "I will let you two talk," he said winking at me. "And I will go get some coffee and speak with your doctor to see if you can get discharged any time soon."

I nodded and my father walked out leaving me to look at Ian who was smiling. "That was smooth," he said with a chuckle.

I chuckled too. "Yes I know…"

"So what happened?" he asked taking my father's place at the edge of the bed.

I hesitated. What was I supposed to say? 'the vampire who I think I'm in love with got a little too excited while we were making out and bit me'? I sighed and shook my head remembering that James told them he had found me outside walking Connor.

"I went out to walk my dog Connor and...after that it's pretty much blank," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Well you're lucky to be alive if it is the guy that killed my uncle," Ian said shaking his head. "That guy is a psychopath."

I nodded again and bit my lip. What else was there to say? Ian sighed heavily and ran a hand through his short hair. "Look Kara, I know this isn't exactly the best time or place to ask this sort of thing…"

I took in a deep silent breath in hesitation. What was he going to ask me?

"But um… would you like to go to dinner with me?" he finished.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise as my heart skipped a few beats and alerted the monitor beside my bed, which made an alarm go off. Ian and I both turned to it in surprise and his eyes went wide in shock as a nurse rushed in looking alarmed.

"I'm fine!" I said immediately as she opened her mouth to ask me.

She let out a small sigh and moved around my bed to turn the machine alarm off. "Must have been some sort of glitch," she mumbled to herself before turning and leaving the room.

I turned to Ian with a chuckle and his nervous smile returned. "I would love to," I said without another seconds hesitation.

He blinked as if he were surprised by my answer, but his smile widened. "That's great. Umm….Look just give me a call when you get home and we can set up a time—"

"How about tomorrow night?" I blurted making him blink again.

He hesitated. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. I needed something to distract me from James' absence and Ian was almost good enough to replace it. "Yeah I'll be fine. I could use some good food," I said with a small smile.

"Okay," he said looking at sort of relieved. "Uh…I'll call you tomorrow to get your address…but how about eightish?"

I nodded again. My neck was starting to hurt. "Eightish sounds great!"

Ian's smile grew wider if possible as he rose from the bed and blushed crimson. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night then, Kara," he said offering a small wave.

I smiled in return. "Yeah that sounds great," I answered with a nod. "I can't wait."

"Me either," he continued still backing up until his back collided with the wall and he turned around with a small yelp, before looking back at me nervously. "Uh…see ya later, Kara."

He slipped through the door and I sighed heavily before throwing my head back onto my pillow. With Ian gone, James' absence returned immediately to my thoughts and I felt sick to my stomach. He was in my life so briefly that I would have thought it wouldn't have been such a big deal to me, but my feelings for him were undeniably strong. I missed him already. And I knew he would be near if the vampire was still around.

"The doctors want to keep you overnight for observation, but you can go home if your blood pressure is good in the morning," my father said as he stepped back in the room. "Plus the police are here, they want to ask you a couple of questions."

I sighed again and rubbed my face. "Tell them to come in."

* * *

_James_

I could still taste her blood in my mouth, so sweet and velvety that my mouth watered again with just the thought of it. I hadn't meant to bite her of course. Ever since the day in the diner, I had restrained myself from harming her and biting her was the last thing on my mind, with my lips pressed against hers and the warmth of her against me. But I lost myself in the moment and my body reacted on instinct….and now she was in the hospital. I had been so lost in her that I forgot that I was actually killing her as I drank her in. She was so quiet in my arms that I hadn't snapped out of the thirst until she screamed and there was that little shred of humanity in me that screamed **_stop!_** Just like in the diner when I had tasted her blood.

She began to turn so quickly with my venom coursing through her veins that I had almost been too late to suck it out. But I wouldn't let her become like me. As fascinating as she seemed with my vampirism, she would not want this life. I was sure of that. I hadn't even wanted this life. I wasn't even supposed to be interacting with her, or even telling her what I was. But since that first day I met her in the diner, I was unusually drawn to her. All I wanted to do was drain her dry once I caught her sweet scent in the air and realized she was alone. Something in her blood stopped me and ultimately taken hold of me.

But now I have to stay away.

I don't want her dead and I know if I'm near her for much longer she will die. It's so hard to resist the smell of her blood and even more unbearable when she comes close. It was for her own good whether she wanted to believe it or not. I knew she wanted me to stay, hell I wanted to stay, but this is for the best. I know that she will live a long happy human life and I will continue to live in the shadows as the rules say.

I exited the hospital out of the back entrance to avoid as many people as I could. I wasn't hungry anymore thanks to Kara. Surprisingly, I was extremely full and satisfied. But I still didn't want to risk anything with the smell of death and blood in the air. I circled around the back to the alleyway behind the hospital and leaned against the wall. I didn't want to stray too far because I knew that rogue vampire was still out there and for some reason it wanted her.

Even three floors down from her and outside of the building I could smell her and feel her. Even at that moment I wanted to run back up the stairs and take her in my arms and apologize for even thinking of leaving, but I restrained… until I caught her scent in the air outside of the hospital. I moved rapidly around the building and looked around quickly to see if it was one of her relatives, but it wasn't. It was a young man and he was smiling as he walked to his car, her scent all over him. He had come to see Kara, and for some reason that sent a fire through me that made me want to rip his throat out.

'No,' I thought, shaking my head. This is exactly why she needs to stop thinking of me and forget about me. Just that thought alone made my empty stomach cave in and my fists clenched. I forced myself to turn away from the building. She was safe for now. There were too many people surrounding her for any vampire to attack. I turned and willed my body to run, feeling the icy air hit may face; it felt good against my hard skin. I had to run to get her out of my system, to get her out of my head. I never thought I would be able to feel this way again about any one, let alone a human. I don't know what she was turning me into, but I didn't like it. I knew that if she was going to stay alive and human, I would have to stay away from her. No matter how much it would pain me to do so.


	8. The Date

**A/N: So here is an update. Sorry it took FOREVER lol**

* * *

"Come in and lie down. I don't want you up on your feet too much."

I rolled my eyes at my father's demands, brushing past him as I entered my apartment. I felt fine, which I kept telling him, but I followed him down the hallway to my bedroom anyway. He was going to make me rest all day whether I liked it or not so there was no use arguing. I could hear Connor barking and jumping against the bathroom door where my father must have tethered him before bringing me home. He must have been worried about Connor jumping on me, which was understandable; though I felt fine I was still kind of weak on my feet. I climbed into my bed with a sigh and leaned back against the pillows carefully so pain wouldn't shoot through my still sore neck. James had quite a strong bite. The doctor's said the "psycho" who had bitten me had broken my skin all the way down to the muscle which is why I was lucky to even be alive and able to turn my head from side to side.

The hospital had released me into my father's care this morning, knowing that I would be in good hands, he was after all one of the best doctors they had. My father insisted that I go to my parent's house and stay with them for awhile, but I refused claiming that I didn't want to be away from Connor anymore. My father argued with me about it for nearly half an hour before he finally agreed and drove me home.

The police had come and asked me so many questions that I didn't know what to say. I merely sat in the hospital bed staring at them as they asked question after question about the 'vampire psycho wannabe' as the police force was now calling him…or it.

"_What did the man look like?" _

"_Did he attack you from the front or behind?"_

"_How tall was he?" _

"_Did he assault you sexually?"_

"_Was he wearing fake fangs?"_

I was thankful when my father grew angry and forced them out of the room shouting that I needed rest and not to be bombarded with ridiculous questions that I didn't know the answer too. I stuck to my story-James' story-I was attacked from behind and blacked out immediately. I don't know how James had explained the bite mark so I didn't try. I simply did not remember anything.

"Let Connor out dad," I pleaded pulling the covers up over me and snuggling further in my bed. It was much more comfortable than the hospital bed.

My dad hesitated, putting his hands on his hips as he looked at me unsure. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, honey. You're still a little weak and I don't want him jumping all over you-."

"Dad, I'm sitting down now. It will be fine. Let him out before he breaks the bathroom door down," I sighed.

My dad frowned, but walked to the bathroom down the hallway, opening the door slowly. Connor was just a gray blur bounding past my father and down the hallway before leaping onto my bed. I braced for impact as he jumped onto my stomach and began profusely licking my face.

"Yes, I know you missed me," I whispered to him turning my head as he dragged his tongue up my cheek. "I missed you too."

My father came to my rescue after a few moments, grabbing Connor by the collar and heaving him off of me. Connor struggled against him trying to climb back onto the bed, but my father held him firm. I used my bedspread to wipe the slobber from my face with a frown.

"Can you take him out dad?" I asked. "I'm sure he needs to walk around. The sun is out so you should not be attacked by any weirdo's."

My father frowned at my joke, but nodded. "Okay, you get some rest," he ordered before tugging on Connor's collar to pull him down the hallway. "Come on you big animal."

I watched my father walk Connor down the hall and grab his leash off the rack before putting it on and disappearing out the door. I was happy to finally get a few moments alone. My father had been at my side all night. I was happy that he was there, but there was still a hole in me from James' absence that I could not ignore. Though it had shrunken slightly from Ian's presence, I was still upset that he was gone from my life now. My time with him had been so short that it seemed like it didn't happen at all. _Maybe he will come back_, I fooled myself into thinking. _Maybe he will feel me missing him and realize that I need him_.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket bringing me out of my thoughts and I pulled it out. It was a number I didn't recognize, but I answered it and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Kara? It's Ian."

I smiled before I could stop myself. "Ian, hi," I gushed feeling butterflies well in my stomach. I forced them down. _Stop it, _I said to myself. _You are not going to fall in love with your boss, especially not when you are currently in love with a vampire. _"I just got home from the hospital."

"Really?" he sounded so surprised. "That's great. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I answered. "A little tired, but I will live thankfully."

"Should we postpone our date?" he asked, his tone dropping a little.

"No," I said quickly. "I still want to go."

"Okay great, what's your address?" he asked. I could hear rustling in the background and assumed he was looking for a pen.

I gave him my address and we shared pleasantries for a moment before I said my goodbyes and hung up, just as my father brought Connor back in from his walk. I sighed when I saw my mother and Adreena had arrived. They followed my father into the apartment as my father unleashed Connor and he came running down the hall to take his place on the bed beside me, snuggling into my leg. My mother walked quickly toward me, her face tight in an unpleasant frown and I braced myself for the lecture that was about to come. I hadn't seen her since I had woken up at the hospital. She hadn't come back once she left to go take care of Naia and Adreena. I was sure that she was probably angry with me for getting myself hurt, but to my surprise she sat down on the edge of my bed and wrapped her arms around me. She held me tightly for a long moment before she pulled back and looked at me; I could see water brim her eyes.

"Kara, you scared me half to death," she said softly shaking her head. "I thought…I thought that…"

She broke off and pulled me into another hug, making me wrap my arms around her cautiously. I hadn't seen my mother nearly cry in years, and she hadn't hugged me in so long that the action kind of scared me. When she pulled back again she wiped at her eyes and straightened allowing my sister to come forward, her long shiny hair falling around her face as she leaned over to hug me. I was so shocked that my body tensed in response, this was my big sister, the girl who had spent the better part of her life torturing me. And now she was hugging me like she was happy that I was alive, this was creepy. _Really _creepy, this wasn't like Adreena at all. But I embraced her anyway. When she pulled back she frowned at me as if she smelled something awful.

"You smell like dog spit," she spat wrinkling her nose.

_There's the sister I know and hate._ "Thank you Adreena," I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"Adreena, leave your sister be," my mother ordered making me look at her in surprise. "Go and start cleaning something."

"You want me to clean up after her and her dog?" my sister remarked in shock as she crossed her arms, a mask of disgust crossing her face.

"You said you wanted to come over here and help," my mother responded turning to her. "Go and help by cleaning for your sister."

Adreena sighed heavily, but turned and stalked off to the kitchen. I continued looking at my mother surprised as she sat on the edge of the bed again and sniffed the air around me. "Your sister is right, you do smell like dog slobber."

I chose to ignore her statement. "She doesn't have to clean mom. You guys can go home, I'm fine. I just want to sleep until my date."

My father frowned. "What date?"

I blushed crimson and reached over to play with Connor's thick coat. "I got asked out by my new boss," I answered with a small shrug as if it were nothing.

My father and mother shared a glance, but said nothing for a long moment. "I think that's great honey," my dad offered moving closer. "But don't you think you should-."

"Alexander," my mother said sternly making him halt his comments. He turned his green eyes on her, both of them staring intently at each other as if they were having some private telepathic conversation before my father looked away in defeat. My mother always won. She turned her brown eyes on me and smiled brightly, something _I _rarely received from her. "What time is he coming to get you?"

"Eight," I answered unable to resist smiling as well.

"Okay, well you rest and me and Adreena will clean," my mother continued before rising back to her feet. "And at seven we will help you get ready for your date."

I nodded slowly. "Okay…"

"Come on," my mother said turning and taking my fathers arm. "Let her rest and get her strength up."

My father reluctantly obeyed and left the room, shutting the door after them. I sighed happy to be alone with just Connor as I laid my head back on my pillow. I reached for the sketchbook and pencil I kept in my bedside table drawer and pulled it onto my lap. I considered drawing for awhile to calm myself as I opened the book and flipped through the pages of various things I had drawn until I came across a drawing of James. I stopped on the page, running my fingers across the image as I sighed and felt the hole within me grow. This would be all that I had left of him, a drawing of God that had graced me with his presence. I fought the urge to cry like I did in the hospital and shut the book on his face, tossing it back on the night stand with an angry grunt. I would have to find some way to forget him. I couldn't fool myself any longer; he was gone and more than likely gone for good.

I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes, knowing that I wasn't really tired, but spending one second awake knowing James was gone was beginning to eat away at me the more I thought about it. I wanted to slip into darkness, where thoughts of James could not haunt me. Connor snuggled closer to me as I felt sleep begin to clutch my body.

* * *

"Kara?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as my head snapped up and my eyes opened. I was instantly awake at the sound of _his voice. _I saw James standing by my bedroom window, the window open and a soft breeze blowing through. My heart skipped a few beats and I blinked a few times just to make sure he was not a figment of my imagination. He wasn't, he was really standing there in my bedroom, his face apologetic, his eyes a bright gold flecked blue and his blonde hair drawn back into a slick pony tail. Connor sat up at the sight of him as well letting out a bark that made me grab his collar and yank him back down into a laying position. My parents and sister were right outside, and I didn't really want to explain just what James was doing in my room or how he got in.

"Shush, Connor," I ordered making him whimper. I turned my eyes back on James quickly, fearing he had disappeared, but he still remained. "James…I thought I never was going to see you again. What are you doing here?"

He said nothing as he moved toward my bedroom door and locked it, which made heat rush through me for some reason. I watched his fingers turn the lock slowly, heard the way it clicked into place and then my eyes were back on his as he moved towards me and sat down on the bed. His cold hand reached out to take mine and I shivered from his touch, not the cold. The apology was written all over his face and I knew instantly that despite his best efforts to get away from me, he could not. He was drawn to me, just as much as I was drawn to him, and though one day this connection could lead to my death, I did not care.

I sat up quickly, ignoring the way my head ached and wrapped my arms around his neck capturing his mouth with mine. His lips were tight at first, his body tense, but he relaxed with a soft moan, his lips softening before his lips parted allowing me to slip my tongue into his mouth. I could taste blood in his mouth which made me gasp against him in surprise, but I ignored it continuing to kiss him until I had to pull back for air.

"I'm so glad you came back," I whispered pressing my forehead against his.

He still said nothing as he looked at me, his hand reaching up to caress my cheek again. His lips found mine again, his arm coming around me and pulling me close. He fell over me, all hard muscle and cold skin surrounding me like a blanket. His mouth grew warm against mine and my blood turned to liquid fire rushing through my veins. I gasped against him as his hand slid into my jeans, brushing over me softly before his hand slid lower and his finger slid inside. It didn't hurt like I thought it would, or like everyone told me losing your virginity did, it felt great, like nothing I had ever felt before and I was suddenly moaning loudly against him. The pleasure of it swarmed through me and I felt my back arching underneath him, my body beginning to squirm. I felt like I was floating, the pleasure rising and rising as I suddenly felt like I was falling.

* * *

I hit my bedroom floor with a hard thud, my eyes shooting open as I sat straight up with a shocked gasp. Pain shot through my neck, making me groan and grip my gauze covered neck. I looked to my bed quickly for James and realized that I had been dreaming as I only found Connor staring at me curiously. I growled in frustration at my mind playing tricks on me and rose to my feet jumping as I realized my sister was in the room. She sat in the armchair in the corner of my room, legs crossed, and eyes filled with amusement.

"Whose James?" she asked raising an eyebrow and rising to her feet as well.

"None of your business," I responded plopping back down on my bed as I glared at her. She must have been there the entire time, sitting in the chair watching me squirm around my bed as I moaned his name. How freaking creepy.

She continued to grin and sat down on the bed next to me before reaching for my sketch book on the bedside table. "I'm guessing this is him?" she asked flipping immediately to the page with James' face drawn on it.

I rolled my eyes before snatching it from her. "When did you become so creepy and nosy? You aren't supposed to snoop through my things." I said shutting the book and placing it back in its rightful place. "Yes, that's him and like I said it's none of your business."

Adreena rolled her eyes. "I'm your big sister you should gush to me about guys you know? Especially if he looks like how you drew him, which you actually have a real talent for by the way."

_Thanks for noticing fifteen years later_, my brain thought sarcastically. "Thank you, and it's a little late to try and have a big sister-little sister bond, Adreena," I mumbled climbing from the bed. Connor quickly leapt off the bed to follow my footsteps. "Remember you have been torturing me for the past 15 years. If there was an award for making your little sisters life a living hell you would definitely get it."

I heard Adreena sigh as I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearing seven. I had slept all day. "When were you going to wake me up?" I growled. "I was going to sleep right through my date. Where are mom and dad?"

"They went to go get Naia and take her home," she replied running a hand through her silky hair. I had to admit I was jealous, she did have beautiful hair. My hair was just as long as hers if not longer, but it didn't shine the way hers did, it didn't look as a fine as imported silk like hers either. Damn her.

"Why didn't you go with them?" I questioned.

"I did and I came back to help you get ready for your date, I brought supplies," she said rising to her feet and walking to the chair she had been sitting in. She picked up a large duffel bag and turned to me. "Go get in the shower. I'm going to give you a make over."

I hesitated looking at her with a frown. "Adreena…I don't think-."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Kara, for once just listen to me and get in the damn shower."

I showered quickly knowing that I didn't have much time and climbed out still dripping wet with a towel around me. Adreena worked fast, she did have a lot of experience in the matter, after all she gave herself a make over every day when she woke up and got dressed. She scrubbed my face with some cleanser, then moisturized it and proceeded to pluck my eyebrows, which is a lot more painful than I thought it would be. The make up came next, bronzer, concealer, eye shadow, mascara, lip liner, lip gloss, none of which I had ever used. It seemed like she put globs and globs of it on, but when she turned me to the mirror I could barely see any of it.

"Wow," I whispered leaning closer. "It doesn't look like I have anything on."

"That's the point silly," she said rolling her eyes. She gripped locks of my hair and looked at them in disapproval. "Now what are we going to do about this mess?"

She blow dried my hair first then began to put in moisturizer and hair spray. I merely shut my eyes and allowed her to work, her fingers combing through my hair, then a brush and then she was using a curling iron. She pinned the front of it back so none could fall in my face and then my hair was just a forest of curls around the back of my head. I nodded in approval as she looked at me with raised eyebrows and then a smile spread across her face. I had to give it to my sister, she did good work.

"You look beautiful," she said surprising me further. Her tone was suddenly very serious, which made my face fall. That was the first time she had ever said anything like that to me and I could feel tears welling in my eyes. "Don't cry!" she yelled making me jump. "That's not waterproof mascara."

I couldn't help, but laugh and she did as well. I couldn't believe it, I was twenty years old and having my first bonding moment with my big sister. Its funny how things like that in life work.

"Your clothing options are tragic." She frowned as she continued looking in my closet, her face a mask of disgust. "Jeans…Jeans…Jeans…sweats….shirt…shirt…shirt..."

She turned green eyes on me with a frown. I shrugged. "I am a simple girl."

"Far too simple," she replied with a sigh walking to the duffel where all her other magic makeover supplies had come from. "Luckily I brought you something."

She pulled out a dress, a _short_ black dress. It was nothing like me at all. I was a jeans and t-shirt kind of gal, this was a not a jeans and t-shirt girl dress. The back of the dress was absent meaning that my back would be exposed to the world and the dress would only come a little past my mid-thighs. I was going to freeze to death in the cold weather of Alaska wearing this dress. I didn't even have shoes to match this glorious dress that came from my sister's temple of clothes, and just as I opened my mouth to say this she pulled a pair of black strappy shoes from the bag.

"I know we are the same size in both clothes and shoes," she said handing them to me. "Now hurry up its almost eight and if he is a real gentleman he will be here before eight."

As if on cue there was a knock at the door and my heart started pumping real fast. Connor rose from where he lay on the bed with a bark and growl, bolting down the hallway still barking like a mad dog.

"Adreena, he's here. What do I do?"

"Make him wait!" she snapped urging me toward the bathroom. "Now go get dressed!"

I did as she was told and walked into the bathroom quickly as my sister headed out of the room to answer the door. I stripped out of my towel and pulled the dress on, shivering at the way it hugged all the curves of my body. I wasn't used to the feel of sheer material against my skin, but it felt nice. I slipped on a pair of boy shorts underneath before sliding on the shoes. I went to the mirror marveling at my sister's handy work and thinking how much I looked nothing like me at all. My eyes fell to the gauze still covering James' bite and I moved closer to the mirror pulling the gauze off slowly. The marks were still red slightly but they had already begun to heal, I pressed my fingers against them and winced at the pain in my neck. I didn't want to go on my first date with a bite mark from another man on my neck or with gauze on. I reached for the little jar of concealer my sister had used on me and dipped my fingers in before spreading it over the marks. I repeated the process until the marks were completely hidden, and the concealer blended in with the rest of my skin. I rinsed my hands off and was reaching for a towel when I heard my sister frantically call my name from the living room. I turned quickly rushing to the bedroom door, nearly tripping in the heels before pulling it open and seeing my sister desperately holding Connor by the collar as he barked and growled at Ian who was pressed against the door. Ian was only frowning at Connor, who seemed intent on ripping Ian's throat out.

"Get your psycho dog!" My sister growled at me.

I ran forward the best I could with heels on and grabbed Connor's collar yanking him back hard which made my head spin from the exertion. I was still slightly weak, and Connor was a strong dog. I must have yanked to hard because he whimpered and halted his barking immediately.

"Connor!" I shouted using my angry voice making him turn his head to look at me. It was like a parent yelling at a child, there was shame in his blue eyes. "Stop it! Go to your bed. Go! Get!" I yelled pointing to my bedroom and nudging him with my foot.

Connor turned back to Ian and growled vicious once more, but followed my orders. I turned to my sister out of breath and looked at Ian who had removed himself from my door. He looked nice in a blue button down and a pair of black slacks. I smiled up at him nervously realizing that he had roses in his hands. I didn't get Connor's behavior, he was a very nice dog to everyone, hell he was nice to a vampire for god sake. There was no reason for him to bark at Ian like that.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He smiled that crooked smile and nodded wiping his hand over his shirt as if he had something on it. "Yeah…I guess Connor doesn't like me very much," he said.

I chuckled lightly and pointed to the flowers in his hands. "Are those for me?" I asked shyly.

He looked down at where I pointed and blinked as if he had forgotten that he had brought them. "Oh yeah! These are for you, you look beautiful," he said stepping forward. He handed them to me before leaning down and brushing his lips across my cheek. It made me shiver. His lips were so warm and his body heat was intense, such a contrast from James' cold skin and touch. I heard him breathe in deeply, before he moved out of my space. "You smell great by the way."

I blushed crimson and brought the roses to my nose. I breathed in deeply, they smelt good just as I expected. "Probably not as good as these," I replied with a smile.

He shook his head slowly. "Better."

My cheeks flamed and I saw my sister roll her eyes. "Okay you two go on and get out of here," she said putting her hand on my back. "I'll stay here and babysit the mutt. Have fun."

I reached for my coat and Ian helped me slip it on before exiting out of the apartment, I made sure to lock eyes with my sister before I left, mouthing 'thank you' to her. She smiled brightly and gave me thumbs up and shutting the door. I immediately heard Connor barking and my sister shouting 'shut up dog!' as I followed Ian down the stairs with a smile.

"You look different," he said looking over his shoulder at me. "Good different though."

I smiled warmly. "Thank you…my sister gave me a makeover."

"She did a good job…not that you didn't look good before," he added quickly with a nervous smile.

I chuckled lightly. "I get what you mean."

When I reached the bottom floor, I felt a chill run through me, but I knew it wasn't the cold. I felt like someone was watching me, and it made me halt my footsteps, my eyes sweeping the immediate area as I searched for my watcher. I hoped that it was James and not the psycho vampire that wanted to rip me to shreds like Rodney. But if James saw me with Ian wouldn't that make him angry? _Good_, I thought, _he deserves it for just leaving the way he did…_

"Kara?"

I jumped as I felt Ian's warm hand on mine and looked to see him looking down at me worried. I smiled immediately to ease his worry and shook my head. "Sorry, I kind of zoned out a little bit," I responded quickly. "Let's go."

He smiled in return and led me to his car which was a red Dodge Ram. He helped me climb into the car, before shutting the door and going around the other side to climb in. My eyes immediately went to the window and that's when I saw him. My assumption had been right, it was James who was watching me, and there he stood across the parking lot slightly hidden by the shadows. His golden blue eyes gazed directly into mine and my mouth opened to whisper his name softly. My heart skipped a beat and I put my hand on the glass getting the urge to jump out of the car and go running to him, but Ian had climbed into the truck and had started it with a loud rumble. I turned to Ian quickly placing my other hand on his arm.

"Ian, wait," I breathed reaching for the door hand le to the car and looking back out the window. My heart sunk as I realized James was gone, making me wonder if he was just a figment of my imagination or if he had really been there. I turned back to Ian who was looking at me confused. "I'm sorry. I thought I saw someone…we can go."

* * *

_James_

I knew she saw me, I wanted her too. I knew my presence would toy with her mind, make her wonder if she was seeing things or if I was really watching her. I wanted her to know I was still here, keeping my promise that I would protect her even though I was doing it if it at a distance. As long as she knew I was there I hoped that it meant she felt safe.

I had sat outside her window, listening to her sleep once she arrived home, her heart a steady slow and comforting rhythm. I listened as she moaned my name, tossing and turning around in her bed, making me want to run up the stairs and take her warm body into my arms. I knew she was dreaming about me, the way I day dreamed about her. I wished I could read her mind, to see what images rushed through her head. What was I doing her to make her moan like that? Was it just my mere presence or was it my touch? I envied other vampires who could get inside peoples heads.

It brought a smile to my face to hear her sister tease her about me, but I frowned deeply when she begun getting ready for her _date_. It angered me to know that another man desired her, that same tall man who had come to visit her at the hospital. She seemed excited about it, the way her heart fluttered when someone spoke his name or when she had spoken to him on the phone. Maybe forgetting me would be more easier for her than I thought. I didn't want her too though. I felt as if she was mine, but I knew better, she was a human and I am a vampire. That is just a bad combination.

I wanted to leave before her date arrived, but I couldn't bring myself to move. I sat in the shadows of her building, watching him pull up in his truck and climb from the cab smoothing his hair back nervously as he reached for the flowers he brought for _her._ My fists clenched tightly and I heard the bones underneath my skin crack, if I would have been human they would have surely broke from the pressure. I sniffed the air trying to pick up his scent, but it was masked heavily by cologne and the smell of the outdoors. There was musk to it that I could not pin point and that I did not like. I could usually catch anyone's scent and be able to track it for as long as I pleased, but his was harder to catch. It made me even more mad. Connor must have not liked his scent either because he was barking viciously, making me hope that Kara would take notice of this and send the man away, but she didn't.

I was shocked by how much she had changed when she came outside; she looked gorgeous in her dress, her hair a garden of curls across her shoulders. If my heart had been beating I knew that it would have stopped at the sight of her, I was thankful that I did not need to blink. I didn't want to miss out on the sight of her. I knew she had felt me, I could see it in the way she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes scanning the parking lot until he had come and taken her hand. I watched as he ushered her into the truck and went around the vehicle giving me ample opportunity to show myself to her.

Once she saw me her eyes grew, her mouth opening and my name rolling off her lips in a soft whisper that I still heard. Desperation filled her eyes, her heart skipping a beat as she placed her hand on the glass of the window, turning back to her date and telling him to wait. I knew she wanted to come to me, but I moved quickly out of sight for just the few seconds she wasn't looking. I nearly heard her heart sink in her chest.

I followed them as they drove to a nice restaurant in the town, staying in the shadows because I knew she would still be looking out for me. Hoping that I had been real and not just some figment of her imagination. They parked and entered the restaurant her eyes still looking for me. I stood behind the building, listening as they were seated and began a slow conversation about shared interests. They seemed to like the same movies, the same TV shows, had read the same books. They even ordered the same thing off the menu. I listened to the way she genuinely laughed at his jokes and the way her heart fluttered every time he complimented her. I kept trying to tell myself that this was best for her, that this was what she needed, that this man-though I hated him with every ounce of my being- would be better for her because he was a human.

I had to leave, had to get away before the urge to burst in there and rip this Ian guys throat out became to strong. _She is not your property, James,_ I told myself. _She is a human girl. Just that. A human girl who is no more important than any of the other humans on this god forsaken planet. _This eased me for the moment, but as if in some retaliation to what I said my brain began to drift back to the memories of her warm body pressed against me, her lips on mine, her tongue in my mouth, her blood sliding down my throat like velvet. She had changed me for the worst, turned me from a perfected killing machine to a weeping tamed monster that obsessed over his very prey. I hadn't fed on a human since I had drunk her blood, my thirst was growing, but it seemed insignificant whenever she was on my mind. And she was constantly on my mind. I wanted her, had to have her. No I _needed her._

My fist slammed into the wall, pushing the bricks inward as it cracked from the pressure. It hadn't hurt, but it did make the thoughts stop for the time being. I listened for them some more and heard Ian paying for the meal and them rising. She mentioned she was tired and ready to go home and I smiled, perhaps in the time where my mind had wandered, he had said something to offend her. Hope filled me despite my efforts to keep it at bay. I couldn't resist anymore. I had to see her, once Ian was gone I would go to her and take her in my arms and hold her forever. But first I would have to go hunt, I didn't want to risk biting her again. I knew she would be safe as long as he was with her and it wouldn't take me long to find someone.

* * *

_Kara_

I sat quietly, holding my left over's in my lap in the passenger seat of the Dodge Ram as Ian parked in the parking lot of my apartment complex. I had, had a good time. We had so many things in common that it seemed we were nearly destined to meet, but James still remained in the back of my mind, haunting me. I felt distracted even though Ian and I had been engaged in deep conversation the entire time. I couldn't stand it anymore and asked Ian if it was okay to make it an early night, he frowned slightly, but had nodded.

"Of course," he had said softly. "That's fine."

He climbed from the truck and helped me down on my side, his hand warm on my own. He walked me to the door like a perfect gentleman, smiling at me once we reached my door and a heavy silence hung in the air. This was the awkward part, where we would do the awkward hug goodbye or kiss or nothing at all. Adreena had mentioned that this was a way to judge whether or not he really liked me. If he hugged me that meant he was interested, if he did nothing at all he wasn't interested, if he tried to kiss me it meant he really liked me. It was all very confusing.

"So…" he trailed off giving me that crooked grin.

"I had a great time, Ian," I admitted with a smile. "Thanks a lot..."

"No problem," he said with a nod, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I had a great time too. I haven't been on a date in awhile…"

"Me either." I could feel myself blush.

Silence crept over us again and we both averted our eyes. _This should be easy_, I told myself. _He isn't some complicated supernatural creature. He is a normal guy who you actually have a lot in common with and who actually likes you in return. He's cute and he's funny and he even has a job. Your mother would be proud. You cant be hung up on a vampire forever, this is a guy you can take home. So get some guts and kiss him dammit. _

"Ian," I blurted before I could stop myself. "I want to kiss you."

He blinked at me, clearly surprised and taken aback, but his smile widened and his hands came out of his pockets. "I want to kiss you too," he replied his tone soft.

I bent down and set my left over's on the ground before straightening. "Then kiss me," I demanded.

His smile widened even further at my command and he stepped forward cautiously and his hand slid into my jacket, wrapping around my waist. My heart began to pound as fear crept up my spine. I hadn't kissed a normal guy in a very long time, two years to be exact. After kissing a vampire it should seem like a piece of cake, but I was still nervous as hell. I must have looked unsure because he hesitated as his head leaned down, his lips inches from mine. I couldn't get over the warmth of him, such a stark contrast to James who was so cold. I didn't mind the cold, but Ian's warmth was much more inviting. He was relaxed against me, not tense and rigid. And when I placed my hand on his chest and felt his heart pounding like mine it comforted me. I made up my mind and rose on tip toe closing the small space that was left between us.

Warmth found warmth, and fire raced through me at the contact. Next to kissing James this was the best kiss I had ever had, and when he pulled away from me to catch his breath I smiled. I couldn't help it.

"Wow," he said shaking his head softly as if he were coming out of a daze. "That was…"

I pulled away from him and blushed crimson. "Thanks for dinner. I should go inside now. Goodnight Ian," I said quickly picking up my left over's as I moved away from him and ducked inside my apartment. I shut the door quickly before he could say anything taking some of my sister's advice. _Leave them guessing and wanting more. _

I pressed myself against the door, listening to his footsteps going down the stairs and then moments later his truck starting. I sighed in content before realizing my apartment was dark and Connor had not immediately run up to my feet. This made my heart start pumping in fear, as I stepped further into the apartment my hand slid across the wall slowly until I found the light switch and flicked it on. Almost immediately something hard grabbed me from behind and a cold hand came to cover my mouth and I let out a muffled scream. I could see my sister lying unconscious on the ground and Connor barking and scratching at the bathroom door where my sister must have put him. Tears hit my eyes as I realized that this cold person who was holding me was not James and that I would be dead in a matter of minutes. Probably ripped to shreds just like Rodney.

"If you scream I will rip your throat out, got it?" I heard whoever it was whisper in my ear.

The voice sparked a memory in my brain and I felt a chill run up my spine as I realized just where I knew that voice from. It was the mugger who nearly had raped and killed in the night in the alley. I began to whimper immediately, kicking and struggling against his hold, but he was strong and held me with ease. He laughed as if it were some joke and tossed me to the ground, my body hit it with more force than normal and I groaned in pain as I rolled over onto my back and looked up at him.

He was clearly a vampire, his beauty almost matching James' but in a more plain way. His hair was dark and his eyes were black, his skin was unbelievably pale and his smile was white. I stared up at him confused, unable to speak as fear held me tightly.

"It's a pleasure to finally get you back in my clutches," he said with a sadistic smile. "My name is Kyle. We were never properly introduced. You were supposed to be a quick easy job and because of you I was turned into _this_," he continued as he stood over me touching his chest. "Imagine thinking that you are dead and actually waking up to find that you _are_ dead. And _thirsty_ oh so thirsty. And only remembering a pretty face...your face... I went looking for you at the diner, wanting to know answers... and your sack of shit boss told me he didn't know where you were. And I knew he was lying…I could _hear_ the way his heart skipped a beat as the lies came out of his mouth. So I ripped him to shreds."

I blinked, confused by his statement, but unable to get a chance to fully comprehend what he meant before he grabbed me again yanking me to my feet. I screamed, but his hand came up to cover my mouth as his other hand crushed me against his hard body. I felt as if my spine was going to crack under the pressure and I moaned in pain. He pushed my head back exposing my neck, his hand still covering my mouth as he gazed at my throat longingly.

"You are very hard to resist you know?" he said softly, his eyes still on my throat as he licked his lips. "I don't know how your lover boy stands it." He bent his head, taking in a deep breath to take in my scent before I felt his cold tongue run up my skin. He moaned in satisfaction as I cringed. "I really have you to thank for what I am now. I am stronger, faster, a better killer, all because _he_ couldn't finish what he started. Now I'm going to make you watch as I kill your dog and then your sister and then when your lover boy gets here I'm going to make him watch as I kill _you._ And after you're dead I am going to kill him."

I screamed again against his hand knowing that it was pointless. I understood now why he was blaming everything on me. James accidentally turned him that night when he tried to rape me, and now he was back to reclaim the prize he lost and kill James for making him into something he never wanted to be. And he was right; it was all because of me. Now not only was I going to die, but Adreena and Connor as well as James. I was going to die at the age of twenty and still as a virgin.

"But first I'll have a little taste," he continued snapping me out my thoughts. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small knife holding it up so I could see it. "I know I can't bite you because then you'll turn. And the last thing I need is for some vampire bitch to be chasing after me."

I shut my eyes tight, waiting to feel the sting of the blade as I whimpered. That's when I heard it, the wood of my door splintering before cracking in completely and suddenly I was being tossed to the floor. My eyes opened quickly, expecting to find James coming to my rescue and instead I found Ian, standing in what was once my doorway, his face a mask of fury. Kyle turned to him, hissing as he took a fighting stance and my heart nearly stop beating.

"Ian! No, don't!" I shouted sitting up.

Kyle charged and so did Ian. When their bodies collided it sounded like two brick walls slamming into each other. They fell in a heap next to me and Adreena, snarling and clawing at each other. My body moved on impulse more than my command, crawling away from them and pulling Adreena's limp body with me. And though my body moved my brain was still in shock from it all.

"Kara!"

I jumped at the sound of my name and turned quickly to see James standing in the doorway looking as alarmed and confused as I felt. My heart leapt at the sight of him and I moved to run to him when I heard a terrible _crack_ and Ian cry out in pain. My eyes moved quickly to Ian who was groaning in pain, the bone of his forearm protruding through his skin as Kyle jumped to his feet and disappeared from the apartment in a blur knocking James aside as he escaped. This all seemed to have taken forever to occur, but in reality it had barely taken a minute. I recovered from my shock and moved to rush to Ian when I felt cold arms around me and looked to see that it was James. His eyes were on Ian, his teeth clenched.

"Stay away from him," James ordered. "He's a werewolf."


End file.
